<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Inanis of Night Raven by ShikimodKhris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696848">The Inanis of Night Raven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikimodKhris/pseuds/ShikimodKhris'>ShikimodKhris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Add more as i go, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Other, involving more friendship between the characters and the mc!, may or may not be bias for one character, this fandom needs more content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikimodKhris/pseuds/ShikimodKhris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sucked into a mirror was not what Raca would call fun an to top it all off they are now stuck in a school for magic users! What kind of Harry Potter bullshit is this, an why are the Disney villains being held as heroes? Oh well at lest Maleficent is getting the respect she deserves being held in high regards cause lets be real no matter which story is being told she gets fucked over.</p><p>Prologue 1-11<br/>Crimson Tyrant arc 12-?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashegrotto/Original Character, Idia Shroud/Original Character, Kalim Al-Asim/Original Chararter, Leona Kingscholar/Original Character, Malleus Draconia/Original Character, Riddle Rosehearts/Original Character, Vil Schoenheit/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1: In Which being Pulled into a Mirror isn't Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyo Shikimod here and welp I'm still alive so uhhh yea welcome to this little fanfic don't know how well this will be soo lets just continue onward! Also comments and critics are welcome I want to improve my writing since its been forever since I last written anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: In Which being Pulled into a Mirror isn't Fun</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting in a darkened room in front of a floor length mirror, knees pulled to their chest was a dark figure breathing heavily as they had just started to have a small panic attack, remembering their breathing exercises they took a deep breath in then held it for five then let it out for five. They repeated the process a few more times before they heard something echoing round them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh.. My dear beloved. A lovely and noble flower of evil.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure lifted their gaze from their knees as their wide doe brown eyes looked around to see where the voice was coming from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truly, you are the most beautiful of all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure stiffens that after what they had been through they rather not be seen as beautiful or they rather not be seen at all, they can still feel the ghost the hands that of the person who made them feel unclean and tainted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the voice is cut off after that, but the figure in the dark room knew the rest of the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fairest of them all”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure spoke in a small hush as if afraid to be heard, which seems to have done something to the mirror they were sitting in front of as green fire rose from within the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those who are guided by the dark mirror. As long as your heart desires. Take the hand that appears in the mirror.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice spoke again after the flames died down a hand started to reach out from the mirror. The figure startled by the appearance of the hand reaching out towards them, but then stopped to think for a moment and decided that they were dreaming from falling asleep after a trying day, then slowly got on their hands and knees and reached for the hand coming from the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh well might as well see where this dream goes.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They thought as they started to be pulled into the mirror once they were completely through the mirror they were left in darkness to the point they couldn’t see anything in front of their face, not even their hand. The voice spoke again, this time it sounded like it came from all around the figure that stepped through the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For me, for them, for you. We are all running out of time. No matter what, never let go of my hand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The figure opened their doe brown eyes they feel like they had a very strange and bizarre dream, they gave a small quite giggle at their silliness and stared up at their engraved white floral ceiling with a smile, but then gasp realizing that they weren't seeing their ceiling in their bedroom confused and afraid they start to panic when a noise could be heard and it sounded very close to them. Trying to figure out what it was they soon heard a voice that sounded a bit high in pitch but still gives off that of a man’s voice the figure listens closely to what it's saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crap, people are coming. Gotta get a uniform while…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grunting could be heard next like this person was trying to move something heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The lid is too heavy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Lid? Lid to what?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure asked themselves in their head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for my secret move”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More grunting could be heard after the person said that a ‘woosh’ sound followed by a ‘there!’ from the person. Sudden blue fire appeared in front of the figure who all but screeched in fright by the sudden appearance of the fire. As the person who was lifting lids said something about ‘gotta get’ whatever it was the figure didn’t really care at all to find out as they shot up from their lying position starling the other person who must have started the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you up!?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure looks to the person who asked that an was about to snap at them when they notice the person wasn’t really a person but a strange looking greyish cat with blue eyes that matched its blue fireish ears and had a black pitch fork tail. They also noticed the room they were in was filled with floating coffins which was a bit creepy and morbid as they looked around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in a room with floating coffins?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure asked a bit of fear and confusion, mostly confusion, cause they don’t remember reading or watching any horror before bed then again this dream was made from the stress of their day so floating coffins could be interesting they supposed. They then looked at the cat...racoon creature which they must have said that last bit out loud for the creature yelled at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just who are you calling a raccoon!! I am the ‘Great Grim!’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure goes to speak to try and calm the creature, but Grim’s glare made them lose their words as he rants some more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, whatever. Hey human! Hurry and gimme me those clothes, otherwise I’ll roast ya.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure blinks in confusion until the words to which they just said fully processed. Giving a horrified look and fear they wrapped their arms around themselves as if to shield them from the cat thing, but then remembered that this is just a dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dreaming about getting roasted by a cat-racoon, that's a new one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They make a small giggle kind of enjoying the silliness to the dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I'm afraid i need these clothes even if it is just a dream made by my tired and stressed out mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure said with a good natured tease to their voice as they went to pet Grim, who did not like that answer whatsoever as he made blue fire shot up out of nowhere startling the figure again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I'm not a freaking raccoon!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the fire rise with Grim’s ire and being a bit afraid even if it was a dream the figure turns and runs away from the fire, the floating coffin room, and Grim. They ran out of the room and into what looks to be a hallway to a courtyard, but hearing Grim and his fire coming after them they didn’t stick around for too long to even know for sure as they just kept running. Passing classrooms, courtyard, until finally they could run no more as they found themselves trapped in the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I’m done dreaming can I please wake up now! I’ve had enough excitement for one night!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure huffs out trying to catch their breath looking for a way out when Grim’s blue fire blocks their escape route.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really think you’d get away from my nose? Dumb human!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grim’s fire gets pushed closer and closer the more Grim spoke</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t wanna get roasted, better hand over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly something appeared wrapping around Grim cutting off the rest of his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! What’s with this cord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grim asked, as the figure looked at what bound Grim and it was indeed a cord of some sorts. As a strange man with a top hat and fancy clothes wearing a ravens mask appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is no mere cord. It is a lash of love!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man explains which made the figure hold back their retort and snark about it being a whip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, found you at last. Are you one of the new students? You shouldn’t do things like that. Leaving the gate on your own!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man said, looking at the figure who was just starting at him like he has no idea what he was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not only that, you have yet to tame your familiar which has broken a number of school rules.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure was about to speak up, but Grim beat them to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go! I’m not their freaking familiar!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure nodded as an agreement with Grim, but the man seemed like he didn’t believe him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sure. The rebellious one always says things like that. Just quiet down for a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that the man then gags Grim which makes the figure kind of sweat and fear what was about to happen to them should they annoy this guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My goodness. It's unprecedented for a new student to leave the gate on their own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said turning his attention back to the figure who all, but straightens their back and stands at attention stiff as a broad as the man sighs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How impatient can you be? The entrance ceremony is already well under way. Let’s head to the Hall of Mirrors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure blinks and speaks in a quiet voice to ask the man a few things that has them confused about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's the room you woke up in with all the doors. All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through one of those doors to arrive here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man answered them then continued to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normally, students wake up only after the door is opened with a special key, but.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fire must have blown the lid off then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure thought out loud making the man look to Grim who was still bound and gagged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So in the end the culprit appears to be this familiar. If you’re going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scolded the figure who went to say something but was interrupted by the mask man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh my! Now isn’t the time to be long winded. The entrance ceremony will soon come to a close. Let’s get a move on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the figure went anywhere with this guy they needed one more question to be asked quickly finding their voice they spoke out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wait a second, where exactly am I, and who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then man just looks at them in confusion</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's this? Are you still dazed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He asked, giving them a concern look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented. Well it's fine, it happens often enough. I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then did a strange weird bow-like pose with both his arms out wide as he bowed and said that he was ‘gracious.’ and with that he takes the figures hand and drags them along with Grim being carried like a sack of potatoes. One thing the figure knew for sure they were having a very interesting dream.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: In Which the Figure is Named</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: In Which the Figure is Named</p><p>The figure follows the strange man with the raven mask; they soon made it to the courtyard before the man in the mask spoke again after clearing their throat.</p><p>“This is Night Raven College. Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather all over the world here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland.”</p><p>The figure titles their head at that the name sounded odd so they suppose not that odd since they are dreaming of this place so maybe they are the odd one then, but come on Twisted Wonderland? Couldn’t their stressful mind come up with something more original sounding like Amentia or Vesania. Okay they’ll admit both of those are just Latin for madness and crazy, but I mean can you blame them this dream is just too much madness for one person to dream up. The figure decided to tune back into the man seeing as he was still rabbling.</p><p>“I am the principal, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley.”</p><p>The figure nods as they now have a name for the masked bird man, but then turns the information that they just got over in their head.</p><p>“Night College? Magician? So this is like Hogwarts then? Although I guess going to a magic school at eleven wouldn’t be a good idea. Too much hormones could make you reckless for a young witch or wizard huh?”</p><p>The figure giggles, but Crowley doesn’t seem to get the reference or joke and clears his throat again before continuing with what he was saying.</p><p>“Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Dark mirror can attend this school. Chosen ones use the gate and are summoned here from around the world. An Ebony Carriage carrying a gate should have gone to meet you as well.”</p><p>The figure hums at that they didn’t see a carriage, only their mirror and a hand reaching out to them from the mirror, maybe this dream of theirs changed this part of the story of the dream because they are special? Maybe they are the super important hero that is needed to save the world. It doesn’t sound too bad given that this is a dream, but they aren't special seeing as in the real world they are just a sad sorry excuse of a human being stuck in a hospital with no one to really care what becomes of them. Crowley continues his ramble about the carriages while the figure just half listens to it seeing as they didn’t really come by the carriage. Until Grim’s muffled cries of protest interrupted Crowley, he didn’t seem to care about the creature as he continued to bring them to the entrance ceremony.</p><p> </p><p>The figure continued to follow Crowley to the what he called the ‘Mirror Chamber as they got closer to said destination the figure could hear murmurs of noise until they were within ear shot to hear what was being said.</p><p>“By the way, where did the dean go? He flew out right in the middle if the ceremony”</p><p>One voice that was soft but held some confidence said.</p><p>“Abandoning his post”</p><p>Another voice gloomy but rich in tone spoke after.</p><p>“Did he get a stomachache or something?”</p><p>Another voice said in a boyish mischievous tone.</p><p>Crowley the burst opened the door to the room while the figure tries to hide themselves, they don’t really care for all the eyes turning to look at them arriving with the headmaster of the school not a good first impression they would think.</p><p>“Not at all!” Crowley said after walking into the room with the figure behind him.</p><p>“Ah, he’s here” spoke one of the cloak hooded figures that seems to be standing in front of a mirror that looks oddly familiar to the figure who was following the headmaster who was walking up to the platform where the mirror was.</p><p>“I can not believe you all. We were missing one new student so I went to find them.”</p><p>He scolded the one up by the mirror for thinking so poorly of him and turned to the figure who was following him.</p><p>“You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the raccoon, step in front of the Dark Mirror.”</p><p>Hearing the raccoon part Grim muffled his protest to Crowley most likely saying he wasn’t a raccoon. The figure then heads over to the platform where the mirror was as a familiar green flames appeared in the mirror followed by a familiar face that they have seen before in a movie when they still had happier days.</p><p>  “State thy name.” came the monotone voice of the slave of the mirror.</p><p>Taking a deep breath after a small internal shock the figure spoke in a soft quiet voice.</p><p>“Raca Waldeburg”</p><p>The mirror pauses for but a moment then speaks again.</p><p>“The shape of thy soul is”</p><p>There was a long period of a pause that stretched out for a good while until then the mirror spoke again.</p><p>“I do not know.”</p><p>There was a collected gasp and murmurs, Raca swear they thought they heard someone snickering in the background they even heard Crowley’s confusion as well.</p><p>“I sense not a spark of magic from this one. The color, the shape, all are nothing. Therefore, they suited no dormitory.”</p><p>The murmurs got louder after that what started as a few grew into the whole room speaking among themselves.</p><p>“An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go to meet someone who can’t use magic!”</p><p>Came Crowley’s protest</p><p>“In a hundred years there has not once been a mistake in student selection. So why in the world..”</p><p>Raca, having been the center of attention, withdrew into themselves as they hung their head low.</p><p>‘Even in a dream I’m worthless and have no value, what's the point in having dreams when even the dreams don’t want you.’</p><p>Raca thought as negative thoughts flooded their mind until a certain cat creature spoke up saying they would take Raca’s place who was now free from the bindings and gag that Crowley had them in, and said headmaster was now trying to recapture Grim, who just floated away from his grasp.</p><p>“Unlike that dumb human, I can use magic! Let me in the school instead! If you need proof I’ll show you right now!”</p><p>“Everyone get down!” The smaller cloaked figures said as one of closest cloaks grabbed Raca to pull them out of the blue fires range, but instead it hit them making quite a comical scene if it didn’t make Raca feel bad that they got burned because of them.</p><p>“Wah! Hot! My ass is on fire!”</p><p>“At this rate the school will be a sea of fire! Somebody catch that raccoon!”</p><p>Crowley’s voice, Raca looks at the cloaks and sees none of them going to help sigh and shakes their head as they step up to the cat creature.</p><p>“Grim you need to stop or else there won’t be a school for you to attend”</p><p>Raca said to him, but it seem he wasn’t listening to them they then heard one of the cloaks said a bit overly cheerful that they would take care of Grim which they then got the smaller of the cloaks to help them, as they soon stand next to Raca who got a small glimpse of the two one had pale silvery blue wavy hair that was longer on one side as well as icy blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, while the other one was a redhead that had two hair parts that made a v shape although it looked more like a heart to Raca with grey eyes. Both looked to Raca who nods back to them as start to chase down Grim while the redhead silverette kept the fire away from Raca with magic of water and earth Raca themselves move ever so closer to the cat thing until finally they got it cornered although Raca should have remembered cornered animals is never a good idea to do since they will fight even harder just to get away which is exactly what Grim was going to do, as Grim was about to unleash another fire blast the redhead called out to Raca to get behind him not wanting to be burned even in a dream they did as the were told standing behind the redhead with the silverette as the red head held up a red crystal pen that seems to act as wands that Raca just now notice as a red magic circle appeared around Grim’s neck as the redhead yelled out a very familiar quote from a book and movie that Raca knows very well from a very hot headed fictional queen character.</p><p>“<b> <em>OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!”</em> </b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter 2 is up and going im having a blast writing this and i finally get to use the mc's name! i just love giving characters name that will have meaning to the story so have fun trying to solve that little mystery</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3:In Which the Journey Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raca has nowhere to go</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 3: In Which the Journey Begins</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the redhead</span>
  <span> said those words the red circle that glowed around Grim’s neck brightened and a red and black heart shaped stock sealed shut startling the cat creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Queen of Hearts Law 23 ‘We mustn't bring cats to ceremonies.’” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raca tries to quiet their small giggles hearing that rule knowing the reasoning behind thanks to their knowledge of the reference and will have to ask the redhead if the reason for that rule was what they think it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cat are trespassing and violating the rule. Leave this place immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not a cat! I will burn this collar!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grim yells annoyed by all this Raca flinches waiting for the fire to do just that but nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Huh? Where is the fire? Although I’m happy it's not there, what happened?’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raca thought who wasn’t the only one confused, even Grim was confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t use magic with that collar. You are no different than a cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead spoke with a smirk, while Raca blink then hums not knowing they are speaking out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah so that collar is like a seal keeping everything from just pouring out in waves of destruction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silverette gives a small chuckle at Raca who flushes once they realize they said that out loud before speaking to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's amazing isn't Riddle’s unique magic how i want it… well not used on me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silverette said making Raca turn to the redhead who now knows the name of the redhead Raca then looks back to Grim and Riddle who seems to be finishing up the conversation as Grim fighting to break free from the headmaster who had picked him up by the collar as he was walking over to Raca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do something, he is your familiar.” Crowley starts, but Raca stops him there from continuing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘He's not mine I've never even seen him before he was trying to take this uniform while I was in the coffin room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley blinks in confusion at that before letting out a small ‘huh.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He isn't your?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raca sighs with him finally listening to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been trying to tell you that even he was trying to tell you that.” they said pointing to Grim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He coughs into his hand to hide his embarrassment before he speaks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, let's be ridden of him immediately off school. I will not turn him into soup, since I am nice after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raca sweats at his words and thinks to themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You would have feed the students a cat what the fuck is wrong with you? Then again what the hell is wrong with me for dreaming up that fucked up imagery of cat soup.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raca come back from their thoughts when they heard Grim’s yelling and sees him being dragged away by some people</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will become a great magician!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Despite some trouble the opening ceremony is now complete.” Crowley said once Grim was gone but then hums as he looks around the room as if looking for something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen Diasomnia’s dorm leader, Draconia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t him not being here normal?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep mellow voice said by one of the cloaks close to the mirror, Raca looked to the one who said it to see a tan skinned dark hair man with gold eyes reminding them of a cat, the boyish voice spoke up next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Don’t tell me that on one told him about the ceremony.” Raca looked at them as they spoke; they too were a darker skin tone, but he had white hair and red eyes from what they saw of him under the hood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then why didn’t you tell him?” another voice spoke again Raca looked to the one who spoke this person had fair skin with blonde hair that abrun into a light shade of purple and had grey eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m not really close with the guy.” came the boyish voice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon a murmur loud murmurs at that rang out as Raca heard them say </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Draconia, don’t tell me you mean Malleus Draconia?’ and ‘So it’s true, he is enrolled in this school.’ as well as a lot of ‘Scary.’ comments Raca was mostly curious about the guy and why he was feared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Is he like the school’s boogieman, but it's all a big misunderstanding and he's just a sweet guy?’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They thought as a hooded figure stepped up to where Raca and the rest of them were by the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just as I suspected. I came here thinking he might show up.” The new arrival said Raca looked at them to see a boy with red eyes and dark hair with bright pink highlighting their voice light and clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it seems he didn't get the ceremony announcement again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raca gawked at that statement</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘The fuck this has happened before these guys are rude for not telling there fellow dorm leader about any important meeting?!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silverette apologizes to the new arrival saying that they didn’t mean to leave him out, while Riddle explains that he has an unapproachable aura to him. The newcomer sighs but accepts it as he turns back to the crowd of cloaks before saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Diasomnia dorm students, follow me. I am hoping he isn’t sulking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raca heard the last bit of then grabs their sleeve making them stop and look in Raca’s direction with their blood red eyes that almost feels like they were looking into their soul making them fidget a little bit before they found their voice again and said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um can you tell this Malleus person that he should hang in there and that there will people who will one day come into his life and make it just a little bit better” they said with a small smile making the person whose sleeve they have a hold on blink in a bit of surprise, but then smiles as they nods his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do that. He'll be shocked to hear someone is trying to comfort him, well I best be getting the newcomers to the dorm then take care now.`` With that he leaves with a small group of hooded people following him a few moments later the other dorm leaders leave with their small group making it only just the headmaster and Raca left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, i am sorry to say but I must ask you to leave the academy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley said, making Raca stare at him in shock and confusion, but then remembered that this was a school for magic and they don’t have any magic from what the mirror said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand I guess this is the part the dream is telling me to wake up then” they said with a small smile on their face “I had fun at least for a little while and don't know when I’ll get to have this dream again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The headmaster gave them a confused look but shook his head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But do not worry. The Dark Mirror will send you back home. Come, to the door and pray to return home.” he explains </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it's almost like clicking the heels of my shoes and saying there's no place like home?” Raca asked holding a snicker back while Crowley gave them an annoyed look saying he doesn’t get it making Raca shake their head, but steps up to the platform that leads to the mirror and folds their hand together in a prayer while Crowley recites some words while Raca was deep in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘What is even home now? Not the hospital, it's more like a prison than a home, and home….. It hasn’t been in a very long time. So what is home?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nowhere.” came the mirror's monotone voice breaking Raca out of their train of thought causing them to look to the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place where this one belongs. Is nowhere in this world, nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raca stared at the mirror while the headmaster was in a bit of confusion as he pondered on what to do while Raca’s thoughts were a mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Nowhere I belong nowhere? Ah i suppose that makes sense seeing as I’m not needed not in a dream and most definitely in the awakening world. Oh well I’ll be waking soon anyways with or without the dreams help, the doctors won’t let me sleep in anyways’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you from?” cut the headmaster’s voice from Raca’s thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where am I from?” Raca then answers him “In a very small town in Texas called Moscow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never heard of such a birthplace. I know the birthplace of all my students, but”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raca made a face at that bit of information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah note to self watch out for Crowley that's a bit creepy sounding although he probably didn’t mean it like that it's just the way he worded it.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley mentions investigating the library to find out where their hometown is they guess which Raca follows the headmaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raca and the headmaster have been looking for quite a bit of time after entering the library before Crowley speaks up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it, nothing. I can’t find where you came from anywhere on this map.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Raca was honest looking at the map that Crowley had sprawled out on one of the tables they don’t even see anything remotely familiar to them like where the fuck was America? Or for that matter where the rest of the countries nothing looked familiar to them. Like the hell is the Rose Kingdom, Valley of Thorns, Afterglow Savannah, Coral Sea, Isle of Lamentation, Land of Pyroxene, and Land of Hot Sand… What the fuck is up with that last country’s name?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t lying to me right?” Crowley’s voice brings them back from their confused state on the name of that one country ‘just let it go Raca let it go.’ they thought then went to answer the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not lying Mr. Crowley I’m even looking at the map too and nothing even looks remotely familiar to me like this one country sounds like it was named by a two year old.” they wrinkled their nose  ‘you were supposed to let it go.’ they chide themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a possibility that you came from another world.” The headmaster suggested that Raca already knew that much with this being a dream and all, he then asked if they brought anything that could identify them. Raca pulls the oversized sleeve of their robe up on their left side knowing the hospital bracelet should be there</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. It's gone?” they said making the headmaster tilt his head in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's gone?” he asked </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My hospital wrist band” they answered him, explaining that it had everything he needed to know a small fraction about them. Which made the headmaster look to them in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sick?” he asked which made Raca laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doctors think so, but nothing life threatening I assure you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘This is a problem, I can not let someone who doesn't have magic into the academy nor can throw a young one with nothing out any contact of their guardian who is also supposedly sick that would be heartless, after all I am kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Raca who the hell did you dream up this nutcase?’ they asked themselves before it seemed Crowley got an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right! There is an unused building at this academy. It used to be used as a dorm so if you clean it you can stay there for now. If it’s still available, I shall lend it to you as a temporary lodging. In the meantime, you should try to find a way to return to where you came from.” After that Raca just tunes him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I already know how to get home i just need to wake up from this dream, but hey i can continue to dream a little more then fine by me there's nothing waiting for me when i wake up anyways’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then let's go to the dorm, it's a bit old but it is a tasteful building” Crowley said as he then leads them out of the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘An the journey begins! Huh I wonder what kind of dorm it is and what secrets it carries, oh i can't wait!’ Raca thought with a bounce to their steps as they followed the headmaster to their temporary stay dorm.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>woohoo! chapter 3 lets keep this going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: In Which Raca is Housed with Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raca is put in a dorm with a fire cat and ghost?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 4: In Which Raca is Housed with Ghosts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raca stared at the dark and decrypted building that Crowley has brought them to dead trees littered the yard as well as half dead shrubbery it almost looks like a haunted house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is uh, homey?” they said a nervous smile on their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It is, isn't it? Well then, please come inside.” the headmaster said with a smile on his face as he led Raca inside. As they stepped into the foyer they see while sheets over furniture some of it over turn and broken, paintings hanged crookedly on the walls, floorboards creaked and have a few holes in the flooring, the wallpaper coming undone and falling off the wall, cobwebs and dust hung in the air making it a bit difficult to breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See here you can at least shield yourself from the rain and wind.” Crowley said making a sweeping motion with his hand as a look of glee was on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to continue investigating some things, so please do as you like. Don’t let me catch you wandering around the school! Well then~” and with that he leaves Raca alone in the empty dormitory. They looked around and sighed at all the mess that needed to be cleaned and cleared; they huff a strand of copper red hair out of their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hop to it Cinderella clean the dorm Cinderella.” Raca mutters to themselves, which they decide that they would start with one of the bedrooms since they figure it would be much more comfortable to sleep on than a couch which Raca could sleep on the couch but that's just back pains waiting to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After who knows how long of Raca cleaning the bedroom that they claim for their own and airing out the sheets and mattress after dusting and sweeping. They looked out the window to see it was raining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, this sure is a long dream. I wonder when the doctors are going to wake me up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud yelp could be heard down in the foyer, thinking someone was hurt Raca ran down there to see what had happened but it was only Grim who was soaking wet from the rain their fire ears were slightly low. They could hear him grumbling about the rain and how it appeared all of sudden, sighing Raca looks about to the cat thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here Grim I thought they kicked you to the curb?” they asked as they laid their head down on the banister of the stairs they had already removed their ceremonial robes and was just left in the ugly grey clinic shirt and pants with the hospital slippers on their feet. As Grim laughs and boasts about it being easy to get back into the academy for he was so great which at this point Raca just tunes him out and yawns out a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to get into the school so badly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which Raca will admit wasn’t a very smart idea since he now starts to ramble how he was born to become a great magician, and how he has waited for the ebony carriage to come for him, which at this point he starts to tear up looking a bit sad making Raca feel almost sorry for him...key word almost. Raca knew that life isn't fair that things that you wish for don’t come true. He then starts to say that the Dark Mirror has no eyes for talent anyways, and it was why he came to the school himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow you have it so rough I feel for you.” Raca said with a roll of their eyes from their perch on the stairs, Grim was about to start his ramble again with a drop of water fell on his head making his fur stand on ends like that of a cat who is startled suddenly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The roof’s leaking!” he shrieked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit Sherlock, this place looks like it hasn’t been used in ages’ Raca said lifting up from their position on the stairs and stretching their arms out. Grim lets out another cry as more water falls on him complaining that his flame ear will disappear, as Raca looked up at the roof and sighs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's see how many leaks there are and if I have enough buckets for them.” as they start to walk to the cleaning supply closet that they found early when they were cleaning their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can just repair the leak with magic, you know?” Grim then lets out a smirk on his face then says “You can’t use magic pfft! Useless man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raca tried not let Grim see that the word useless had effect on them, but they gave him a small charming smile then said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful now Grim you never know this human here is clumsy and may or may not throw soapy cleaning water on you~” They said in a singing song voice which made the cat creature instantly stop talking as Raca leaves the room to find the buckets for the leaky roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Raca walks down the darkened hallway to find the buckets, they hear a noise confused and look around to see where it was coming from. As they turn around they see three ghastly figures appear as one of them starts to laugh, startling Raca making them make some loud noises when they backed into a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been awhile since we last had guests!” said one of the ghost</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raca just looks at the three ghosts and shakes their head when Grim’s voice cuts in then screams as he sees the ghost making him freak out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone else who lived here got scared and left.” one spoke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you guys join us? We are always looking for new ghost comrades.” another said, making Raca blink at what was being said in just shaking their head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's nice, but I will have to decline. I have a leaky roof to take care of so if you don’t mind I’ll be going now nice knowing my new housemates though.” Raca said as they start to walk away, hearing Grim’s scared declaration of not being scared cause he’s a great magician or some other sort of boasting bullshit that Raca was just not in the mood to care about at the moment. That is until Grim’s blue fire shot right pass Raca’s head making them spin around to see Grim shooting fire every which way to hit the ghost, who were just taunting the cat thing making Grim angry as he shoots more fire, but Raca notices that when Grim uses his fire his eyes are closed which is why he’s not hitting the ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grim don’t close your eyes at this rate you’ll burn the dorm down!” They scowled the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! Don’t boss me around!” he said as he tries to hit the ghost again, groaning Raca pinches the bridge of their nose and takes a deep breath then looks to Grim and the ghost one ghost was coming up on Grim’s left while the cat thing was shooting in the opposite direction </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grim coming up on your left!” Raca called out, hearing Raca Grim change his trajectory and hit the ghost making it cry out in pain which Raca found very weird since it's a ghost they shouldn’t even feel pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘ It’s a dream Raca dreams don’t have to make sense’ they told themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you! Tell me where the ghosts are!” came Grim’s voice causing Raca to look at him  nods and sees another ghost coming up behind the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behind you!” ‘Fwoosh!’ not even a second after fire shoot to hit the ghost</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hit them! Alright! We’re gonna drive them outta here!” Grim cheered as he floated over and stood in front of Raca but not to the point he blocked their vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Well Raca it looks like you just got promoted to Pokémon trainer lets see what other twist this dream has in store for me’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why can't we have a snarky witty MC just why can't we have that cause some of the bullshit that happens MC just lets it happen! welp looks like I'll just have Raca fill that void then.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: In Which You're a Handyman!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: In Which You're a Handyman!</p><p>
  <span>“Left! Above! 6 o’clock! Behind you!” were some of the commands Raca was using to point Grim in the direction the ghost was coming from which all hit, making the ghost cry in pain before fleeing from the duo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job Grim.” Raca praised the cat although if they were being honest they really didn’t care if the ghost stayed or not. Grim having small terrorfied tears spoke of how scary it was, but then went back to his boasting ways saying it wasn’t scary at all making Raca roll their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right well then I’ll let you hand the ghost by yourself the next time they show up again.” Raca said, rolling their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oh! What’s this the raccoon has returned?” came the voice of Crowley, Raca turned around to see the man with a tray of food while Grim looked a bit haughty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I got rid of the ghost that was here! Be grateful!” which seems to confuse and bewilder Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What’s that?” then looks as though he remembered something </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to think of it there has been some ghost that settled in here and then students stopped coming here. Which led to this dorm to be abandon”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raca facepalmed at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would have been nice to know that kind of information beforehand” Raca grumbles a bit annoyed by the man’s forgetfulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I did see the two of you working together to get rid of them..” Crowley then begins to look like he’s thinking about something. Even with Grim who said Raca only just ‘watched’ as he did all the work. Raca could somewhat make out what the headmaster was saying ‘there’s no way for a monster to obey a human’ or something like that. Crowley then looks back to Raca and Grim and spoke again about him having a professor’s intuition ever since the opening ceremony, which Raca calls bullshit in their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you, Raca could become a trainer or beastmaster.” Crowley said which made Raca look at him in bewilderment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So a Pokémon trainer then are there more creatures like Grim then?” They asked while Grim looked at them with a confused look while the headmaster starts to talk to himself again. Raca, seeing the man wasn’t coming back to earth anytime soon on his own, decided to ask an important question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So can Grim live here with me?” which seemed to bring the man back who looked a bit offended by the question so Raca decided to continue “Oh come on let him stay he got rid of the ghost cause I’ll be honest I wouldn't have been able to get rid of them by myself.” Crowley hums in thought before sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine.” the man said in defeat as Grim cheers in glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However.” Raca groans at that ‘There's always a catch why is that oh well’ they thought as they listen to the headmaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no way I can let someone who wasn’t chosen by the Dark Mirror, especially a monster, enroll in this school.” Raca rolls their eyes at that with the word ‘racist’ under their breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you Raca, I can not just let you freeload here until you go back to your world.” Crowley said shifting his gaze to Raca now who just shrugs at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can clean and cook.” they offer up as they heard Grim mutter ‘killjoy’ under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me finish speaking. We, the academy, are also responsible for summoning your soul from the Dark Mirror. In any case for the time being we will offer you free lodging, however you will need to pay for your living necessities on your own. And since you said you can clean I will only make you do odd jobs like maintenance at the school. How about you two work together as the school’s handymen? If you can do that, I will give you a special permission to stay at the school. I will also give you permission to use the library to gather information on how to go back to your world, as well as to study” he offers while finishing off with how kind he is. Grim complains about the arrangement while Raca just nods in agreement to Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fair to me.” they said then looked at Grim “He could always tie you up again and kick you out in the rain.” sulking after that Grim agrees to the terms. Crowley then said they start tomorrow as handymen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing the food that Crowley brought for Raca who shared half of it with Grim and as well as taking some spare clothes he seemed to have brought as well Raca and Grim head off to bed which Grim tried to take the bed, but with firm threat with a bucket of water Grim gave up and Raca made a small bed for the cat in an open drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will have to do until we get to the other rooms.” Raca said to the pouting cat, they then crawled into their bed and laid down and close their eyes after a few moments on relaxation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘This dream is so strange, but fun too bad I’ll be waking up soon once I “sleep’’’ Raca gives a silent giggle at the irony of waking up via sleeping in a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I  wish I don’t have to wake up that way so I can continue to dream.’ with that Raca soon falls in a dreamless sleep waiting to be awakened back in the real world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: In Which Upstaging a Knave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A knave needs to not underestimate people</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: In Which Upstaging a Knave</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raca groans as they hear noises in the room which they assume to be the nurses there to wake them up, stretching out their arms above their head Raca releases a small yawn as they go to sit up and ready to give the nurses the morning report on their state of well being even though it's the same as always as well as tell them the same answer should they ask the same question when they come to the hospital when they were seven years which was eight years ago. As they open their doe brown eyes to greet the nurses they froze and hum in thought when they see they are still in the dream in the dorm room that Crowley let them use as well as the ghost that are messing with Grim.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to clean up the academy right now?” spoke the skinny ghost with a skull face, while Grim mumbles about wanting more sleep time shaking their head Raca sighs then looks to the ghost who looked their way from their sighing noise.</p>
<p>“Hello mister ghosts or do you have names that you wish for me to call you by?” They asked the ghost who looked between each other like they never had someone ask them for their names before which to be fair they probably never have. Shaking their head Raca gets up and grabs the clothes the headmaster gave them then looks at the ghost and smiles at them.</p>
<p>“Do whatever you need to do to wake that lazy cat, scare him if ya wanna, I'm going to go change tell him to meet me down stairs.” With that Raca leaves the room to go change in a bathroom. As they close the door they hear Grim’s terrorfied scream making Raca smile</p>
<p>‘Ah the sound of a pretentious prick getting his just dessert.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Raca finished getting dressed they headed downstairs where the headmaster and Grim were waiting.</p>
<p>“Good morning you two. Did you sleep well?” Crowley asked as Raca nodded.</p>
<p>“I guess I did, even though it's weird I slept within a dream.” they said “But I’m having fun so I’m not complaining.” Both Grim and Crowley stared at Raca in confusion but after a couple moments Grim complained about what Raca did and of the ghost that woke him up. Crowley nods not really caring about Grim’s complaints and begins to explain what their job was for today was.</p>
<p>“For today’s work you will be cleaning the inside of the academy. Even though the academy is very clean, without magic cleaning the entire academy will be impossible.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know I like to name ten impossible things.” Raca jokes and giggles, but quiet down when Crowley gives them an annoyed look making them mutter a quick apology.</p>
<p>“That is why, for today please clean the Main Street, starting from the main gate to the library. Do you understand?” He then looks to Raca “Please look after Grim properly, so he doesn't cause a ruckus like yesterday.” They nod to the headmaster “Understand I could always threaten him with a bucket of water” they snickered at Grim’s face at the mention of the bucket.</p>
<p>“I am relying on you. I will allow you to eat lunch at the cateria. Well then, work hard!” With that Crowley leaves the room with Raca and Grim leaving soon afterwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Raca and Grim make their way to where the start of their task was Grim whines about how he wants to be in the magic classes and doing cool magic tricks while making silly effect noise. Shaking their head at the cat they start to say something, but stop when they see a statue that looks very familiar, well the person that the statue shaped as anyways, seeing Raca stopped walking Grim turns to see what caught their eye and sounded like he was amazed by the statue as well.</p>
<p>“I didn't get to see them yesterday. What's with all these statues?” ‘Statues?’ Raca thought as they looked away from the statue with horns they were looking at to see more statues lined on either side of the walkway, all of the statues are of characters that Raca knows.</p>
<p>“This auntie right here, looks very self righteous, see?” Grim said, pointing to the statue with a large woman in a regal dress with a high collar holding a heart shaped fan with a small crown sitting on top of her head.</p>
<p>“You didn’t know? That’s the Queen of Hearts” a voice spoke up behind Raca making them jump in surprise. Turning around to the voice they see a boy with messy reddish orange messy hair with matching eyes with a red heart shape eye makeup over his left eye wearing the school uniform with a red arm band on his left arm. </p>
<p>“Queen of Hearts? Is she important?” Grim asked the boy</p>
<p>“In the olden days, she was the queen who lived inside the Rose Labyrinth. She’s a strict person who respects discipline, she won’t forgive any disorder among the trump Soldiers’ advance or in the roses’ color. Even though it’s a country full of insane people they’re all in complete obedience to the queen, and why may you ask? It’s because disobedience to law will get you instantly beheaded!”” </p>
<p>“T that’s scary!” came Grim trembling</p>
<p>“To be fair she was a bit mad herself which if you don’t mind I’m going to quote a grinning cat ‘We’re all mad here.’” Raca said causing the boy to stop and stare at them making Raca huff “What it’s true though everyone in Wonderland was mad, the hatter, march hare, dormouse, white rabbit, the Chester cat, and the queen, but do so continue your story.” Raca said, pouting that he thought she was crazy for even suggesting the Queen of Hearts was crazy.</p>
<p>“By the way who are you?” Raca asked the boy</p>
<p>“I’m Ace. A new first year student starting today. Please take care of me.” he said in a friendly manner which makes Raca narrow their eyes at him, but let it go for now.</p>
<p>“I am Grim! I’m a genius who will become a great magician! And this dull one here is Raca, my minion.” Grim introduced them which made Raca snap to look at Grim with a fake sweet smile.</p>
<p>“I’m a what now Grim?” flinching at Raca’s sickly sweet tone, Grim goes to ask Ace about another statue, one of a lion with a scar over an eye standing proudly on a rock.</p>
<p>“He’s the King of the Beasts who ruled over the Savanna. However, he’s not a born king. He’s a hard worker who took over the throne with a scrupulous plan he made by himself. After he became king, he proposed to live together with the hyenas, who were hated by everyone too without discriminating against them.” Ace said as Grim sound in awe over this large cat, while Raca rolls their eyes</p>
<p>“Ah yes let’s put some guy who committed regicide as well as almost mass genocide of his own subjects due to him not following the laws of nature and by over hunting for food.” Raca comments, they then see Ace make a face at them almost like he was telling them to ‘shut up.’</p>
<p>“Hey it's your fault you're telling us this stuff and no I am not going to be quite, say something stupid and laughable your going to hear it from the peanut gallery.” Raca warns as Ace moves on to the next statue of a large voluptuous woman with an octopus lower half holding a paper and a pen.</p>
<p>“This is the Witch of the Sea, who lives in a cave in the depths of the sea. Her raison d’etre was to save unfortunate mermaids. If you pay the price, she’d help you find a solution to any of your worries, starting from desires to change oneself to love troubles! It seems there isn't any wish she can’t grant” Ace explained who the statue was.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but the price for said ‘wish’ is a bit expensive not to mention she’s a cheat and a con artist” Raca quipped, making Ace give them a scowling look which Raca just doesn’t care they weren’t going to be silent. Ace then brought them a different statue which was a tall slim man with turban fine robes and a cobra staff standing tall and smug.</p>
<p>“He’s the Great Sage of the Desert Kingdom.” Ace said with a flourish “He’s the cabinet minister who works under the kingdom’s useless king.”</p>
<p>“Harsh thing to say when the dude fucking brainwashed the king into being his lap dog.” Raca interrupts the orange haired boy who decides to ignore Raca from now on even with them interrupting him as he just continues his information.</p>
<p>“He’s a clever person who managed to see through a swindler who tried to deceive the princess by faking his status as a prince! After that, he managed to get the magic lamp and raised to become the world’s number one Great Sage! Furthermore, it’s said that he also took the king’s throne by using that power!”</p>
<p>“Oh yes then he fucking let his greed more consume him by wishing to become a genie because said swindler that he outed by tell him that a genie was more powerful than him and then got demote to an itty bitty living space that is his prison know as his very own lamp.”</p>
<p>Raca said before being dragged to another statue that is of a very beautiful woman with a crown on her head and very elegant robes holding an apple in her right hand that looks like it has a skull face on it.</p>
<p>“This person is said to be the world number one most beautiful queen! Everyday, she checks the world’s beautiful person ranking in the mirror!”</p>
<p>“Ah yes everyday she has to check her vanity by asking it in a dumb question which goes ‘Mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all.’” Raca scoffs which again Ace ignored them.</p>
<p>“It’s said that if she’s about to fall from the number one spot, she will spare no efforts! Her highness to keep being the number one beauty in the world? Is it impressive right? It seems it was said that she was an expert at making poisons.”</p>
<p>“Yes  because killing your daughter for stealing your spot as the most beautiful person in the world is really going to win you mother of the year award. Well at least karma got her back in the end you could say she had a crushingly great time as an old hag” Raca said snickering that their lame ass pun.</p>
<p>Ace then pulls them to another statue which was of a man with a toga like clothes sharp teeth fire for hair and a small fire alight on one of his fingertips.</p>
<p>“He’s the king of the Land of the Dead! They said he ruled over the land of evil spirits by himself, he must be a super powerful person.”</p>
<p>“Not really him and his brothers drew lots and he go the short end of the stick, but this isn't that version of him, but this version of him was because his brother is an asshole an didn’t ask for his opinion an basically just said ‘here have the shittest job there is.’” Raca said grumbling while telling the statue that he deserved better than what he got from Disney to themselves.</p>
<p>“He has a scary face, but he’s a sincere guy who does unpleasant work without rest. Cerberus, Hydra, and the Titan family all follow his orders and fight for him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah~ I don’t know about that last bit being true or not.” </p>
<p>The boy then drags Raca to the last and final statue that was a woman with sharp features with horns on her head with a robe all jagged at the ends holding a specter in her left hand and thorn vines.</p>
<p>“The Witch of Thorn who lives in the mountain of demons. Noble, elegant, and compared to the other seven, her magic and curse skills are number one!”</p>
<p>“Well yea she’s a fae they can be very powerful just don’t give them your name or they’ll have power over you or spirited you away” Raca said staring at the statue of the Witch of Thorn with some awe in their eyes as well as admiration although in the original disney version she was painted as the bad guy Raca felt she was justified to be angry at the king and queen they invited everyone even the lowliest of the faes to the birth of the princess, but failed to invite her, the ire was warranted should she have cursed the child for the wrongdoings of the parents? No, but anger can make people blind to rationality and logic just as long as the one who wronged them is brought to justice.</p>
<p>“They’re so cool, right~” Ace’s voice broke Raca from their thoughts as they looked at the boy then noticed the change in his tone when he added these words.</p>
<p>“Unlike a certain raccoon.” Those words shocked Grim which then sent the boy in a fit of laughter making Raca glare at him in anger.</p>
<p>“Hey you guys are the ones who caused a ruckus at the opening ceremony, right? Someone who got called out in front of the mirror, but can’t use magic and the monster who barged in even though he didn’t even get invited!” Ace continued to laugh at the two Grim and Raca both glared at the laughing boy, who said he tried hard to stop himself from laughing during the ceremony which Raca was sure it was him snickering in the background.</p>
<p>“In the end neither of you got into the school so you became handymen?1 Haha lame.” he shakes his head at them.</p>
<p>“Plus, the monster didn’t even know who the ‘Great Seven’ were, how ignorant of you.” he pointed that fact to Grim mostly and then looked to Raca with a scowl who just flared right back at him.</p>
<p>“And you were speaking as if you knew them by making ridiculous comments with no proof you don’t know anything about them.” he huffed out “You're not special, just a magicless being.”</p>
<p>Raca balled their hand into a fist, but then took a deep breath then exhaled, calming themselves down then looked Ace dead in the eyes and spoke calmly and softly.</p>
<p>“Do you know their names then?” they asked the boy who looked confused by the question.</p>
<p>“Huh? Names? Whose names?” </p>
<p>“The Great Seven’s names, do you know them?”</p>
<p>“No one knows their name. It's laughable that you think anyone knows their names.”</p>
<p>Raca then cuts him off by saying the following names.</p>
<p>“Mary Elizabeth Heart, Taka who later changed his name to Scar, Ursula, Jafar, Grimhilde, Hades or Pluto if you wanted his Roman name, and lastly Maleficent those are the names of the Great Seven” there was silence after that as the boy stared at Raca in shock and confusion while Grim looked to them in awe and surprise.</p>
<p>“I believe i have shown I know more than you think I know.” Raca then gives him a mock bow then having upstage the boy in knowledge of who the statues were. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhh this one was giving trouble! okay I lied I've just been busy with work so this chapter is very different from the game please note I hade to do research for one specials dialogue that you will see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: In Which Windows are in Need of a Washing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raca witnesses a fire</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7:In Which Windows are in Need of a Washing</p><p>Raca stared the boy down after having him be put in his place, then huffed and looked at Grim.</p><p>“I think he learned his lesson and that's not to underestimate people's knowledge we should get started on our chore.” they said to the cat who's just grumbling </p><p>“This guy crossed the line! He insulted me Raca!”</p><p>“And I put him in his place Grim let it go” Raca said trying to pacify the cat, but it seems no such luck as Grim shots blue flames out at Ace who quickly dodged out of the way</p><p>“Uwah! Hey that’s dangerous! What the hell are you doing!?” Ace asked in confusion</p><p>“Because you made fun of me! I’ll make your explosive hair even worse!” Grim answered</p><p>“Hey! Knock it off Grim! There is no need for you to stoop that low and petty!” Raca tried to bring the situation under control.</p><p>“Explosion hair?” Ace asked in confusion then chuckled “You got huts to pick a fight with me. I’ll turn you into a frizzy toy poodle!” the boy exclaimed</p><p>“Oh come on! You two need to chill the fuck out!” Raca called out which fell on deaf ears, as Grim shoot another blue fire at the boy who just taunts the cat as he pulls out a magic pen that Raca saw was similar to Riddle’s from the opening ceremony which shots out a gust of wind changing the direction of Grim’s fire.</p><p>‘This isn’t good with Grim’s fire and this guy changing directions something is bound to be caught in the crossfire shit shit think Raca you have to find some way stop this!’ they thought.</p><p>“What’s up? A fight?” “Nice Get ‘em!” Came new voices which Raca sees that Grim and Ace’s fight is drawing in a crowd making them curse at the two fighting.</p><p>‘I’m going to murder the both of them should anyone of the bystanders get caught in the crossfire.’ they thought.</p><p>With Ace taunting Grim who was getting more angry by the minute who’s fire is just going crazy thanks to Ace’s wind magic changing the direction it wasn’t long before something did get caught in the crossfire that was one of the statues and the poor statue unfortunate to be caught was the Queen of Heart that was burnt to a blacken color making Ace cry in shock.</p><p>“Oh no! The Queen of Hearts’ statue is burnt black!” </p><p>“It’s because you changed the flame’s direction with the wind! It just got burned instantly!” Grim said back to Ace</p><p>“You think there’s anyone who’d get burned on purpose!” the boy shot back at the cat</p><p>“HEEYYY!” Raca jumps at the shout of the headmaster who suddenly appeared making them sweat bullets.</p><p>‘Oh fuck! Okay I want to wake up now please.” Raca mentally begged in their head while both Grim and Ace tried to make a run for it but were no match for Crowley’s Whip of Love. Raca shakes their head at the two, but straightens their back when the headmaster spoke to them.</p><p>“I thought I said earlier to not make a ruckus!? Furthermore, to burn black one of the Great Seven statues! It seems like you want to be expelled so much.”</p><p>Which Ace protests as Crowley ignores him as he scowls Raca for not properly keeping Grim in check which made them hang their head in shame.</p><p>“I tried to stop them!” they said Crowley then turns back to Ace.</p><p>“Honestly, what's your name and year?” Ace had the decency to look ashamed of his actions.</p><p>“Ace Trappola, I am in my first year.” Ace answered </p><p>“Well then, Trappola, Grim, and Raca. As punishment, I order you to clean hundred windows!” Crowley decreed while Grim and Ace protested.</p><p>“After school, come to the school cafeteria, Understood?” the headmaster said in a tone that said the decision was final, which both Ace and Grim reluctantly agreed while Raca just nods.</p><p> </p><p>After Crowley told Raca and Grim what their punishment was with Ace the headmaster then escorted the boy away with him as classes were soon about to start while Raca and Grim start on cleaning Main street as Grim complains about how life isn’t fair.</p><p>“Life is never fair, Grim get used to it.” Raca told him as they swept the walk way, soon Raca got a bit bored so they began to sing a song that always helped them man clean up much more fun.</p><p>“A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down</p><p>The medicine go down, the medicine go down</p><p>Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down</p><p>In a most delightful way.”</p><p>“Hey what are you doing? Why are you singing about medicine?” Grim asked as he saw them sort of dancing with the broom doing what looks like some form of arabesque pose with the broom as a partner.</p><p>“What am I doing? I’m making cleaning fun with a song and dance” Raca said like it was obvious.</p><p>“Well stop it’s weird who ever heard of someone making cleaning fun?” Grim grumbles which Raca just laughs.</p><p>“Don’t knock until you try it!” They then continue their song and dance as they cleaned which soon it seems they won the cat over and begins to have him join in on the fun even though he insists that he’s not all that interested, but Raca saw he was a bit more calm then he was earlier. They even taught him the words to the song and as they came to the last verse of the song they were soon finished cleaning Main Street.</p><p>“From every flower that they sip</p><p>And hence (And hence)</p><p>They find (They find)</p><p>Their task is not a grind.</p><p>Ahhhhhhah!” Both Raca and Grim sang who both chuckled.</p><p>“So what did I tell ya makes cleaning more fun.” Grim just crossed his arms and huffed</p><p>“It wasn’t that much fun” the cat denies which Raca just giggles</p><p>“Come on, let's go to the library. I'm sure there’s something there that will entertain you.”</p><p> </p><p>Grim and Raca are browsing the shelves in the library, Grim finds a few books that caught his eye while Raca just looks for something to entertain themselves which made help the time go by very quickly although Grim gave up on the books he was reading.</p><p>“Bored Grim?” they asked the cat who just nodded at them “Want me to tell you a story from my world?”</p><p>“Will it be interesting?” he asked “Yes I think you’ll like it.” they answered</p><p>“Fine tell your story.”</p><p>So Raca tells the story of Peter Pan to Grim who seemed to be very interested in the story by the time Raca finished the bell rang for the last class had ended.</p><p>“Well let's go and see about those windows then shall we?” Grim just grumbles as they head to the cafeteria to wait for their fellow punishment partner and the headmaster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>getting closer the finishing the prologue ahhh I'm excited to be getting to the Riddle arc!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8: In Which a Cat Swings on a Chandelier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Throwing things inside a house leads to things being broken</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8: In Which a Cat Swings on a Chandelier</p>
<p>
  <span>Raca and Grim made their way to the cafeteria when they arrived; they were the first ones there, Raca suggested taking a seat while they waited for the headmaster and for Ace to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m already tired from cleaning Main Street, but now we have to clean a hundred windows.” Grim whines while Raca sighed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Ace both are to blame, you two are hot headed you need to learn when to keep your temper in check.” Raca chide</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, that Ace person is late. He has a lot of nerve making me wait! I’m getting annoyed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down I’m sure he’s on his way right now.” Raca reasoned</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been thirty mins and still Ace was a no show not even the headmaster showed up which just made Grim angry as he yells out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can not be this late! He better not have bailed on us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down kitty let’s just go and look for him” Raca said standing up from their seat as Grim followed their lead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raca and Grim made it a classroom which Grim just burst in yelling for Ace while Raca just sighs and pinches the bridge of their nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You will not skin the cat Raca this is just a dream you won't gain anything by doing that anyways’ they told themselves as Grim starts talking to someone which brings Raca back to the present to see it was a painting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘An the Hogwarts paintings are here too huh interesting.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raca come on we need to catch him before he makes it back to his dorm!” Grim shouts at them as he brought Raca back out of their thoughts</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh okay!” Raca then follows after the cat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raca and Grim soon come across Ace who was unaware they were behind him until Grim lets out a battle cry making the boy turn around to see them causing him to freak out and run away from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You Stop right there! I’m not letting you get out of punishment!” the cat yelled at the retreating boy while Raca followed behind the cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m doing a lot of running in this dream, I’m going to be so tired when I wake up.’ they thought Raca then sees Ace head towards a boy with blueish black hair Raca calls out to the new boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please catch him! He’s skipping out on his punishment!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With magic?” he asked Raca then sees the boy mumbling to himself as if he was debating something</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything! Just do something! Stop him, hurry!” came Grim</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything?” The boy looked so flustered as he took out a magic pen similar to Ace’s and Riddles as a red circle appeared above just above Ace before he passed by the circle something large and heavy drops on top of him with a loud ‘GONG!’ The noise made Raca jump in surprise as a black cauldron landed on Ace, Grim starts to laugh at the boy’s misfortune while Raca feels a bit bad that he may have gotten hurt even the boy who summon the cauldron felt a bit bad on summoning the thing on Ace. Soon Ace slowly crawls out from under the large pot saying ‘ouch repeatedly as Raca got closer they got a good look at the boy who summoned the cauldron he had neat dark blueish hair with a blueish green eyes over on his right eye is black spade face paint, as Ace turns to Raca, Grim and the new guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you just clean those windows on your own?” the organette whines</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey your in just as much trouble as us Mr. Crowley told you to do it too.” Raca huffs annoyed that he wants to dump all the punishment on to them and Grim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to clean a hundred windows as punishment? What did you guys do?” the new guy asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was playing around with the furball this morning and then the statue of the Queen of Hearts got a little bit burnt.” Ace explains looking a bit annoyed at Grim and Raca which Raca just glares right back at him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unlike Grim I don’t need magic to kick your scrawny little ass.” they growled out under their breath as the new guys freaked out by the info of the statue being burned and started to lecture Ace while Raca just got a sudden thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Huh? Why is it suddenly so quiet am I missing something?’ Raca though as they try to listen to the guy who introduced himself as Deuce Spade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The two of spades?” Raca asked if they remember the term correctly also they seem to recall that Trappola is a type of trick taking card game. It seems neither of the boys heard Raca which was soon turned into shock when Ace noticed Grim was missing from their group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I was wondering why he was so quiet” Raca stated as Ace kind of recruited Deuce to help catch Grim which he asked why he has to which the orangette said very rudely in Raca’s opinion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they are weak and can’t use magic, so they can’t help us. Now let’s go!” as he dragged both Deuce and Raca with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking rude” the coppernette said to Ace who ignored them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raca and the two boys were able to quickly catch up to the cat creature and the minute he saw them he booked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GRIM! GET YOUR FURRY ASS BACK HERE!” Raca yelled as they took off after the cat with the two boys close behind them as they start casting magic to catch the creature who went this way and that making the three humans run in all directions until the finally got Grim cornered in the cafeteria where the little gremlin fly up on a chandelier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it, he keeps getting away!” Ace cursed as he stared up where the cat went, as Grim just taunts the three below him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a coward for climbing on the chandelier!” Deuce said to the cat </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he cares.” Raca said huffing and glaring at Grim as they begin to think of some way to get the cat creature down as they hear Deuce talking to himself before Raca saw the ‘eureka’ lightbulb going off in his head as he turns to Ace and points his magic pen at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! Woah! I don’t think attacking Ace is going to help!” Raca said as Ace kind of freaked out about him being pointed at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to throw him.” Deuce said like it was obvious </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeee no, I don’t have a good feeling about that, let's think of something else.” The copperette tried to reason which unsurprisingly falls on deaf ears as Ace is soon lifted off the ground and then thrown to where the cat was. Raca, not baring to look closed their eyes and covered their ears as the damage soon fell with Grim being caught thanks to Ace and Deuce, but in doing so the chandelier that Grim was using to hide came crashing down to the ground breaking into pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Can this get anymore worse?’ Raca asked themselves</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I find out what?” came a very cold voice that Raca recognized as the headmaster</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Fuck my life.’  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>poor Raca will they ever catch a break also sorry its short i just want them to hurry up and to the dwarves' mine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9: In Which it’s to the Mines!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raca can't seem to stop showing of their knowledge</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heigh ho heigh ho its off to the mines! sorry couldn't help myself</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><hr/>
<p>Chapter 9: In Which it’s to the Mines!</p>
<p>
  <span>“Headmaster” came a defeated Ace which the headmaster soon exploded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU ALL DOING?!?!” all three flinched an shirked at the loud voice of the headmaster while Grim was still dazed from what happened from having someone thrown at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if destroying the statue wasn’t enough, now you went and destroyed the chandelier?! I am not going to tolerate this any longer, all of you are expelled!” Raca sweat dropped at that statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m not even a student here, how can he expel me if I’m not a student?’ they thought ‘I guess he could kick me out into the streets, but no biggy I’m dreaming anyways I can just wake up from this dream.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One billion?!” Raca tuned back in when they heard a distressed Deuce ‘Oops best pay attention’ Raca thought</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, couldn’t you just fix it with your magic professor?” Ace asked nervously which Raca facepalms at that question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic can’t solve everything.” Raca said as Crowley just nods his head at what Raca said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The heart of the magical artifact has been broken. No two stones are the same. This chandelier might never light up again” Crowley said to them, which Raca blinked in confusion ‘Okay maybe I should have paid attention to what he was saying cause now I’m lost? Stone? What even is that all about Raca what the fuck made you think stones where a good power source?’ as Raca heard how dejected both Ace and Deuce sounded before the headmaster made an ‘oh’ noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There might be a way to fix the chandelier, but just one way.” Crowley said, making the boys eyes light up with hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The magic stone that was in the chandelier can be made by a Dwarf Mine. If you are able to obtain a stone that has the same properties, it might be able to be fixed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh didn’t you just say that no two stones are the same?” Raca asked, but was ignored</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However I am uncertain if there are any magic stones left in the mines. It’s been closed for a long time now, so there is a possibility all the stones are gone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Then why did you even suggest it?’ Raca thought annoyed as it seemed it didn’t deter Deuce who is willing to do it in order to not be expelled. They then went to pick up Grim who is still a bit dizzy as the headmaster said he would only give them one night to bring him a magic stone by tomorrow morning and if not they would be expelled. Deuce then grabbed both Ace and Raca and dragged them both away behind him making way to the Mirror Chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Why do I get dragged into this oh well the dream continues on I suppose’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once in the mirror chamber Raca tunes Ace’s complaining out as they just stare at the mirror in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this Queen Grimhilde’s magic mirror?” Raca asked no one really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Queen Grimhilde?” Deuce asked in confusion while Ace just huffs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“According to them that's the name of the Queen of Hearts?” Raca gives Ace a small bop on the head for his wrong answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrong, Mary Elizabeth Hearts is the Queen of Hearts, Queen Grimhilde is the so called beautiful queen.” Raca corrected as Ace rubbed where they bopped him while Deuce looked at Raca in awe, but quickly shook his head as he then commanded the Dark Mirror to send them to the Dwarf’s Mine. Taking a closer look at the mirror Raca see the glass part of the mirror ripple like disturbed pond as a light in the center of the mirror grew brighter and brighter until Raca had to close their eyes to keep themselves from being blinded when they opened their eyes they see they are in a wooded area with a cottage over a small bridge a little ways from were they where. Grim finally awakens from the ordel wiggles out of Raca’s arms while the said person just stares at the cottage in deep thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Why does that cottage look familiar?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the Dwarf’s Mine. Long ago this was a popular place to mine for magic stones.” came Deuce’s voice in a soft voice, while Grim complained about how spooky the place was which it was fair to Raca this place did have a gloomy atmosphere with this place being abandoned and all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! There’s a house over there. Let’s go see if anyone’s there and can help us.” Ace suggested which they all agreed and headed that way. After crossing the little bridge to get to the cottage Raca swore that the building was familiar to them, once they came to the door Deuce knocked on the door calling out politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening! Is anyone there?” no answer he then looks to the group </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t look like someone’s taking care of the place.” he told them as the door creaks open while Grim is fighting to keep spiderwebs out of his face as he floats about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t the chairs and table look kind of small? Are these from children?” Ace asked the group as they looked inside the place once Raca saw the inside of the place they finally recognized the place and gave a small squeal of excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this place!” they said as they stepped inside the cottage looking around inside the home as they inspected all the small details of the furniture and smiled.  While three stare at Raca in shock they so fearlessly enter the spooky place as they seem to be counting the chairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five, six, and seven! I knew it! This is the home of the seven dwarves from Snow White! Or at least I think this is I can’t be sure until I see the beds which if I remember correctly should be upstairs.” Raca said as their eyes lit up with joy and curiosity as they looked to the stairs that lead upwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raca we don’t have time for your silly games and there is no reason to look here. If we want magic stones we need to head to the mines to look for them, not some abandoned house that was once a home to dwarves if what you said is true.” Ace reasoned which Raca huffed at that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but i am going to give you a little fact about this place though. Queen Grimhilde used a potion to disguise herself as an old croon to come and poison her daughter who was hiding from her here and that corner is where she poisoned her daughter.” Raca pointed to the area she was referring to as Deuce looked shocked and horrified by the knowledge Raca gave him while Ace looked unimpressed by Raca’s knowledge and thought they were making stuff up, while Grim just looked lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways let's get going.” they said as they exited the cottage to follow the boys to the mine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit of walking the four soon came to a cave  with tree root almost completely covering the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going into that pitch dark cave?!” Grim asked, a bit fearful while Ace taunted the cat creature as Raca gave the boy a small bop on the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush you.” Raca scolds him as they take a step inside the mine without hesitation as the three just look at each other then follow the copperette inside the mine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After walking inside the cave for what feels like forever Deuce speak softly to the group</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something’s there.” As him, Ace, Grim and Raca prepare themselves for what was about to show up, which Raca then relaxes once they see it was just ghosts almost similar to the ghost back at the dorm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our first customers in ten years!” came one of the chubby ghosts</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you stay down here forever!” came a slightly less chubby ghost</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace, not really wanting to deal with the ghosts, used his wind magic and sent them flying away from them making Raca feel a bit bad for the ghost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think there would be ghosts here too.” The orangenette complained which Deuce soon scolds him because for some reason Raca stopped paying attention to them, but soon grew annoyed when all three of them started bickering and blaming each other for the mess that they were in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WILL YOU THREE SHUT THE HELL UP!!” Raca shouted at them making them jump in surprise by their voice “We are all at fault now shut it, zip it and let’s keep going and find this stone.” they said staring the three down daring them to talk back to them when a deep hollow echoey voice spoke from deep within the mine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will..not...give...no” sending a shiver up all four spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Okay now I really want to wake up now.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10: In Which Raca Creates a Plan and is Awoken from the Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raca meets a dwarf it did not go well now they had to plan to get the stone from an grumpy dwarf and afterwards the dream ends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heigh ho heigh ho dwarf away! I'll stop now enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><hr/>
<p>Chapter 10: In Which Raca Creates a Plan and is Awoken from the Dream</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that?” Raca asked themselves as the voice came again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The...stone...is...mine!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds like it’s coming closer.” Deuce flinches back a little bit as whatever was making the sound soon appeared wearing a familiar red tunic shirt with a brown hat on top of his ink pot like head with black oozing ink dripping down a small opening in the facial area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-Grumpy?” Raca asked in shock as the three looked to Raca with a ‘you know this creature?!’ look as they scream in fright as they grab Raca and start running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with that thing?!” Deuce asked as he had Raca dragging behind him as Grim flew beside them with Ace behind Raca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one said that would be here!” Grim cried</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is bad! But, didn’t it just say something about a stone?” Ace asked as they ran away from the Grumpy ink monster, making both Grim and Deuce make a ‘huh’ noise as the monster chased them while saying it wouldn’t give them the stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So there are still magic stones here after all.” Deuce said as all four of them stop running just to survey their surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impossible!” cried Grim as he said that they couldn’t win against the monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if we don’t bring back the magic stone, we are going to get kicked out.” came the bluenettes reply as he stepped forward to face the creature as Ace tried to stop him while Raca looked around the area for anything that could help them in this situation as the three when to fight the thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Shit there has to be something to use here to help them out. I don't want to be the useless damsel in distress.’ Raca thought as they continue to look for anything really to use when they come up empty handed Raca scowls ‘fuck’ turning back to see what the boys were doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out! Get out! GET OUT!” roared the monster as it swung its pickaxe down to crush Ace who dodges and swung the oil lamp it was carrying wildly, which ended up hitting Deuce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t retreat now Mr. Serious! I’ll finish you!” Ace said as he points his pen at the thing with his wind magic blowing the creature making the lamp swing wild but the ink monster held its ground then used its pickaxe like a baseball bat knocking Ace away, Grim tried to keep the thing away from him by shooting his fire at it which did nothing to it  making the cat creature cry in fear. Raca goes over to Grim and checks on Ace and Deuce, but something sparkled and caught their eye looking to where they saw it they blink trying to find it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see something sparkle?” they asked the three</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Behind him! There’s something shining at the end of the tunnel!” Ace said as he lifted himself up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That light. Is that a magic stone?!” Deuce asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘But what I saw didn’t come from behind the creature though.’ Raca thought as they finally saw what was sparkling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘The oil lamp is that a weak point?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OUT!! WILL NOT GIVE!” roared the creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Let’s get out of here! At this rate we are done for!” Grim cried out as he clings to Raca’s shoulder</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, come on we retreat for now!” Raca shouts at the two boys as the monster bellows out a roar which the two didn’t hesitate to run with Raca out of the mine until they were safely back at the cottage of the seven dwarves. All four were huffing as they tried to catch their breath from all the running they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this far enough?” Grim asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch. What the heck was that? No one mentioned anything about this!” Ace said as he nursed his wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That thing didn’t seem like just some ghost.” Deuce said huffing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to Grumpy?” Raca asked mostly to themselves</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that creature Raca?” Grim asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were one of the seven dwarves that lived in that cottage there.” they said pointing to the house not too far from where they were. Ace soon sighs in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, can we just give up and go home. I’d rather be expelled than fight that thing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wha?! Don’t mess with me! I’d rather die than be expelled!” Deuce growled at Ace. Raca looks between the two boys wondering why everything is going down hill so fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I have to find some way to defuse this situation before it gets even worse.’ The bickering got worse and so much more heated that Raca finally had to put their foot down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING!” they scold them making the three jump in shock</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you start yelling all of a sudden!” Grim asked them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and listen up. We have to work together in order to get that stone and before you assholes complain I have a plan so you best listen up and do as I say.” they informed them which both boys said they would not with the other making Raca fume as they grabbed them both the ear making them cry out in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh then I suppose you both want to be expelled on the first day then that's kind of lame, but if you are okay with being the laughing stock back home by all means run with your tail between your legs.” they said in a sickly sweet voice as they pulled the boys down to their five foot height. Which seems to be all the push that they need in order to be able to corporate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine got it, let's hear this idea of yours then.” Ace said in defeat Raca smiles in victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The plan is this now listen carefully we will only have one shot at this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey do you really think this is a good idea?” Grim asked a bit hesitate with what was about to go down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will work, you just have to trust me” Raca said with a smile on their face to keep Grim from bailing on the plan. “Now let’s go” Grim nods as he stands before the entrance of the mine, as Ace, Deuce and Raca get in position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you monster! O-over here!” Grim yells within the mine not even a second passed before the monster appeared  and roared at Grim and told him to get out, making the cat monster cry in freight making Raca's cue put their plan into action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Grumpy! Snow would be so disappointed in you! Bullying kids shame on you!” Raca yelled from their position which caught the monster's attention making it growl at Raca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are thieves. Will not give mine. MINE!” it shouted at Raca who just stood their ground and face the creature head on as it come running towards them lifting the lantern it carried up and aimed to hit Raca who moved out of the way making the weapon barely graze them, but they didn’t feel it too busy trying to stick to the plan while Grim fretted about the power behind the attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just get as far away from the tunnel as possible!” Raca yelled at the cat as the monster roared which once far enough away from the tunnel Grim shouted for the two boys as Raca called out ‘Hit it now!’ Ace and Deuce appeared to aid them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got this! Let’s go! Big Tempest!” Ace said with a smug look as he points his magic pen at the monster as a much more powerful blast of wind shoots out and hits the monster Grim then about face at the monster along with Raca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now for Grim’s Fire Special!” Grim then shoots out a much stronger fire attack that merges with Ace’s wind making it turn into a raging inferno that soon engulfs the monster in fire making it cry out in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s that? Even I’m blown away by Grim’s armature flames.” Ace teases the cat both looking a bit smug at the monster in pain, but Grim scowls at Ace for insulting his fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey not now the monster is trapped lets get that stone now!” Raca said as they stopped the fighting before it got out of hand and their plan being all for nothing they then turned to Deuce who was contrasting his magic to conjure something to keep the thing down for a moment which happened to be a giant cauldron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It's not going to hold that thing for long now is my chance to test that theory.’ Raca thought, but before they could make any step towards the creature Deuce grabs them and drags them into the mine. As the boy dragged Raca into the mine with Ace and Grim they retrace their steps on where they saw the monster and as they got closer to the object Raca sees it’s a gemstone of rainbow colors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There it is! The magic stone!” Deuce cheered which was almost drowned out by the monster’s enraged cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no! That thing is almost freed!” Ace panicked with the rest of them, Raca noticing Deuce no longer having a hold of them as he clutches the stone, swaps the stone from him and runs back out of the mine with the trio gasping in shock at their action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raca?!” they called after them. It wasn’t long before the thing was freed from the cauldron as Raca made it out of the mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MINEEE!” the creature roared at Raca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want it Grumpy! You have to catch me first!” As Raca took off running heading to the dwarf’s cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Maybe that place will spark something in him.’ They thought as they continued to run with the stone they were almost at the small bridge when Raca got hit in the back making them skid across the ground making them cry out in pain as they groaned and curled in on themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It hurts, but this is a dream! Dreams aren’t supposed to hurt so does this mean...this is real?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it back!” the monster roared as it raised its pickaxe at the prone Raca who clutched the stone close to their chest, when a blast of blue fire hit the monster in back making it stop it’s attack as it turned to face Grim, Ace, and Deuce who look determined to beat the monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raca take cover!” Deuce yelled at them Raca didn’t seem to have heard their mind becoming a jumbled mess. It was until Grim pulled a strand of their hair did they notice what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raca you need to move or you'll be crushed.'' The cat said as Raca looked at them then to the monster as Ace and Deuce knocked the creature to the ground again with their combined force that’s when Raca stood up and ran over to where the monster was making the three yell at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It won’t stop this has to be it’s weakness’ Raca then grabs the lantern that monster seems to have fused to it, but Raca notice from all the attacks made on it what's keeping it connected to the creature seems to have weakened it ‘Its now or never.’ Raca takes a hold of the lantern and begins to pull with all that they have even as the pain from when they were hit flared up and the trio yelled at Raca to get away as the monster picked up it’s pickaxe as it started to swing down on Raca. At the last moment the lantern broke free making Raca quickly turn around with it held up high so that the pickaxe hit it making it strike true causing the monster to howl in pain as it starts to creaks with a bright light that flashes as the monster crumbles to nothing knocking Raca back from the blast to where the trio was, who rush over to Raca all three with surprised looks on their face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We. Did it?” Ace asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all actually did it!” Grim cheered as the other two followed suit as they all ended up high fiving each other, making Raca giggle at the three as they slowly stood up from the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys seem to be getting along now that's great!” Raca says to them that the three all start to deny it, but Raca just smiles at them and nods their head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure sure whatever you say.” they said, a moment later they wince in pain from where they were hit. The trio stopped their denial as they came over to Raca with worry in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it is easy Raca you got hit pretty hard.” Deuce said as he hovered just a little bit over them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay I’m just coming out of shock now knowing that this isn’t a dream.” they admitted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought you were dreaming geez Raca it took a hit from a monster to knock you back into reality?” Ace asked as he lightly teased them as he ruffled their boyish short copper hair as he then sighs “Although I guess I shouldn’t be making excuses, I hate to admit that we did win thanks to you and your plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we were able to get the magic stone because of your thought out strategy.” Deuce agreed “So now we can hopefully prevent getting expelled. I’m so relieved”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just glad everyone is safe.” Raca said they then held out the stone to Deuce “I think you should present that to the headmaster.” the bluenette smiles as he nods then takes the stone from Raca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah we are all relieved, but seriously I’m tired let's just go home.” Ace whines</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But now I’m starving from using all my magic.” Grim pipes up Raca sighs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get you some tuna Grim just be patient” Raca said as they pet the cats heads as he sighs in defeat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s get this magic stone to the headmaster.” Deuce said as he led the way back to the mirror with Ace and Raca in tow who held Grim in their arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘So the dream ends, but it seems I’m okay with being awake if it means I don’t have to be imprisoned anymore this is just the start of my journey and I can’t wait to see what else is in store for me.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11: In Which Two Become One Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two for one deal for Raca and Grim</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hell ya we are now heading into the Crimson Tyrant arc now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><hr/>
<p>Chapter 11: In Which Two Become One Student</p>
<p>
  <span>As Raca, Ace, Deuce and Grim return to the mirror room they see headmaster Crowley there waiting for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh?! You really went to the dwarf’s min to look for the magic stone?” the man asked in a confused tone like he didn’t believe that they would go and do that. Making the four look at him like he was an idiot well Raca was anyways</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see I really didn’t think. Not only did you go, but brought the stone itself. I actually discretely went ahead and completed the expulsion paperwork.” he admitted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude.” Raca said huffing in annoyance </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The nerve of this guy! While we were risking our lives fighting a monster!” Grim scowls</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Monster?” Crowley asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah there was a monster over there!” Ace confirmed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An according to Raca they said it was supposedly a dwarf” Grim pipes in</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said it looked like one of the dwarves that took in Grimhilde’s daughters who she was trying to kill.” Raca huffs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-Grimhilde?” Crowley asked in confusion</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The beautiful Queen that you guys call her here, but where I’m from she is known as the Evil Queen or to those who did a bit of digging they would know her as Queen Grimhilde.” Raca said to the man who just stares at them for a long while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you explain to me in further details.” he asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About the monster sure” Raca said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I mean about the beautiful Queen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think the monster is a bit more important?” Raca asked as the man sighs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I suppose it is, I will ask at a later date about the queen then, follow me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raca, Grim and the two boys followed Crowley to his office which was decked out in different shades of purple which is kind of making Raca a bit nauseous in just only seeing one color, there was also golden portraits of the great seven floating behind a large desk which Raca assumes is Crowley’s. Raca tunes back into Crowley after Ace, Deuce and Grim explain what happened at the mines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So a mysterious monster was living in the mine?” Crowley asked as he put on a thinking face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the four of you worked together to defeat it and bring back the magic stone?” At the working together bit the boys denied it making Raca shake their head at the three. Out of nowhere Crowley starts uncontrollably crying, making all four of them stare at them with questionable looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In all my years of being headmaster. Seeing Night Raven College students work together hand in hand to face and defeat their enemy.” the headmaster weeps as the boys just deny it all as the headmaster continues to gush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just so overwhelmed with emotions! And this event confirms everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Confirms what?” Raca asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you have a great talent as a beast tamer!” Crowley said, referring to Raca, who just blinks a few times then starts to giggle while everyone just stared at them like they had lost their mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry it's just funny considering you called both Ace and Deuce animals.” they said in between giggles</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Students at Night Raven College are teaming up with wizards that come through the mirror however, there is an advanced course that raises all their pride and egos. That they are not interested in working with others which leads them to being very selfish and self absorbed people.” Crowley explained to Raca who nodded their head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see they are all selfish pricks then?” Raca concludes while the boys just took offense to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not able to use magic, but even though you can’t use magic maybe you can teach the wizards and get them to work together. Surely this mediocrity is just what this school needs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Is he complimenting me or insulting me?’ Raca asked themselves</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I truly believe that your existence is needed for the future of this academy. My teacher's senses are tingling!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean your spidey senses?” Raca asked again no one understood the reference</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trappola, Spade. I will revoke your academy expulsion.” he said to the two boys then turned to look to Raca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As for you. I will grant you enrollment to attend Night Raven College as a student.” which made everyone gasp in confusion and shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh one issue there sir, I can’t use any magic. I’m just a normie” Raca points out the small flaw in the headmaster's grand plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I am so kind and generous, However only under one condition. Since you can’t use magic, you are unable to become a wizard and you most likely will be unable to do most of the lessons and that is why Grim.” he then looks to the cat creature</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have more than proven your talent to become a great wizard. Therefore, I shall grant you both enrollment in the Night Raven College together as one student.” that information made Grim look at the man in shock as he started to tear up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get to go to the academy too and not as a handyman, but as a student?” he asked voice filled with hope and fear that this was some cruel prank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and only if! You don’t let anything like what happened yesterday happen again. Do we understand each other?” Crowley asks which Raca agrees to as does Grim who starts to tear up even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s make the most of this Grim.” Raca said with a smile as Grim celebrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, I shall give you a symbol of your enrollment into Night Raven College. A magic crystal awarded to Grim.” with a small flash Grim got a milky white crystal that acts like a collar that Grim just gushes over as Crowley explains that they usually take the form of that of pens. As Raca just nods since it makes sense for everyone else to have pens while Grim’s be a necklace of some type which it came with a cute bow for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He isn’t listening.” Crowley sighs as he turns back to Raca</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is good right? I see Grim isn’t used to living in a human society so it’s up to you to watch over him and make sure he doesn’t cause anymore trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m in charge of babysitting duty it seems’ Raca thought looking over to the still happy cat monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah well aren’t you amazing! We just started school and you’re already a supervisor.” Ace said with a laugh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I don’t know if he’s mocking me or not.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see so there are only two of you in the dorm since you are already in charge of supervising Grim, that already makes you a supervisor.” Deuce adds in as Ace still chuckles</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t this crazy? A supervisor student who can’t use magic. Nice it’s cool. A student supervisor who can’t use magic! Do your best! Supervisor~” Rac looks to the organette and looks him dead in the eye and says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because I can’t use magic doesn’t mean I won’t kick your scrawny little ass for being a dick.” they said in a sickly sweet voice that made Ace gulp in fear at the threat. After a moment or two Crowley coughs to break then tense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a job request that comes with a title.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Isn’t babysitting Grim already a job?’ with a wave of the headmaster’s hand an old polaroid camera appears floating in the air as it floats down to Raca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Supervisor. I will trust you with this.” Raca takes the camera and looks it over and sees a familiar shape on the camera lined in a faded gold coloring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mickey Mouse?” Raca mumbles to themselves as Crowley explains that it's called a ‘Ghost Camera’ and how it works.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it captures the soul of a person, but it's a memory of a bond between the one in the photo and the one who took the photo correct?” Raca tried to understand the explanation</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a ways yes. Please take photos of Grim and all the other students to make as many memories as possible at this school. Especially capturing those ‘memories’ when someone is misbehaving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘That’s not ominous at all.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the most effective way to report to me okay?” the headmaster said smiling “Just keep an eye out and capture lots of memories as supervisor. Giving such a magical artifact to someone who can’t use magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Don’t you dare say what I think you're going to say cause I know for a fact your saying it as bullshit!’ Raca thought angrily which sadly he did end up saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does my kindness have no limits!.” Raca sigh </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you oh so kind sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now, it is late. Let’s talk in more detail tomorrow. And Mister Waldeburg we will talk more about your knowledge of the beautiful queen.” Crowley promised </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I kind of regret telling him I know who the Evil Queen is oh well can’t change it now.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone please return to your dorm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well please excuse us.” Deuce says the ever proper gentlemen as they all exit the office as they walk down the halls Raca just realized something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Did the headmaster just call me Mister?’ they come out of there thoughts from both boys sighing in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Revoked expulsion. I’m exhausted.” Deuce said as Ace just kind of agrees with him as Grim is just a happy cat thing rambling on about his happiness in finally being a student at Night Raven College and how he’s going to leave everyone in the dust and take first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grim you do realize if you leave me behind you can’t be a student.” Raca said pointing out one of his many flaws to that plan which somber him up real quick making him pout, as Ace laughs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, we are classmates. Supervisor, Grim” Deuce said as Raca giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deuce you don’t need to call me supervisor just my name is fine in fact how about we properly introduce ourselves to each other.” Raca said stopping short in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello my name is Raca Waldeburg it’s nice to meet you.” they said, holding out both their hands to the two boys who just grinned at Raca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ace Trappola”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deuce Spade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys said as they took Raca’s hand with their own all three sharing grins as both boys started to poke fun at the other as Raca just watched on with a smile. Soon the four had to go in different directions, Ace and Deuce giving a small farewell to Raca and Grim as they head to the mirror chamber back to their dorm while Raca and Grim start walking across the campus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They may fight alot but they actually make a good team.” Raca says to Grim who nods his head Raca then hears something growling they turn to Grim who whines about being hungry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah we didn’t get a chance to have lunch or dinner did we and I don’t think our dorm has anything to eat.” Raca muses “If we get up early enough we can hopefully have breakfast with Ace and Deuce in the cafeteria so hold on until then Grim.” as the cat whines as they enter the rundown dorm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you not starving Raca?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’ve gone without eating a few times in my life so I learned to block out the hunger pains.” they answered as Grim whines</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on let's go to bed you can’t be hungry asleep!” Grim grumbles, but does as Raca says and follows them to the room that was cleaned from last night and as Raca and Grim settle for the night one thought ran in Raca’s head before sleep took them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I wouldn’t mind being stuck in this world if it means no longer being a prisoner to anyone.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12: In Which Raca Helps a Knave Who Stole the Tarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raca gets a weird dream and gets a late night visitor</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WELCOME TO WONDERLAND! WHERE WE ARE ALL MAD HERE!<br/>Also I've been listening to Tarts by Erutan on youtube on repeat while I type this chapter heres a link for you all to enjoy it too!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExGE6X7PHjI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12: In Which Raca Helps a Knave Who Stole the Tarts</p><p>Raca looks around to what looks like a hedge maze which makes them look around in confusion.</p><p>‘Weird where am I now?’ Raca thought as they walked through the maze trying to find a way out, as they walk deeper into the maze they began to hear singing but it seems there were two different songs being sung at once Raca couldn’t make out what the lyrics were so they decide follow the sound hoping that would get them out of the maze. They soon made it out of the maze and were able to hear what the lyrics to the two songs were that played at once which it took awhile for them to pick them out what was being sung.</p><p>“Painting the roses red. We're painting the roses red. We dare not stop. Or waste a drop. So let the paint be spread. We're painting the roses red. We're painting the roses red”</p><p>“The Queen of Hearts she made some tarts. All on a summer's day; the Knave of Hearts he stole the tarts. And took them clean away.”</p><p>The songs that was being sung were what Raca recognized as ‘Painting the Roses Red’ and the other one is more of a nursery rhythm than a song called ‘Queen of Hearts’ as Raca sees the scene from Alice and Wonderland movie with the cards painting white roses red with paint, but another scene also plays over the red paint scene but it’s transparent with the painting scene being the more center stage than a scene of a small silhouette that looks to be an inch or two taller than Raca of someone making something which Raca believes to be the tarts if the song was any indication from the song which another silhouette coming in after the ‘queen’ left the tarts this silhouette for some reason looks an awful lot like Ace and took the plate and ran away with it. The scenes end after that making Raca stand in a black void.</p><p>“Curiouser and curiouser.”</p><p> </p><p>Raca awakens to a sound of someone banging on a door and looks very confused by the dream that they had.</p><p>“Who's banging on the door?” Raca asks drowsily as Grim grumbles in annoyance at the sound, Raca decides to go see who it could be and makes their way to the front door and calls out to the person.</p><p>“Who's there?” </p><p>“It’s me Ace, just let me in for a bit.” came the boy’s voice making Raca sigh as they opened the door to let him in as Grim who followed Raca wondered why he was here.</p><p>“It’s the middle of the night, why are you.” Raca’s words were cut off when they saw what Ace had on him.</p><p>“What’s with that collar?!” Grim asked in shock as Raca stared at the red and black hearts shaped stock that was around his neck.</p><p>“Enough! I’m never returning to Heartslabyul. Starting right now I’m a member of this dorm!” Ace declares as he enters the building.</p><p>‘I think Grim got that same collar too, it was during the ceremony sorting I believe, but I can’t remember the face of who did it to Grim I think their name was Liddle?’ Raca thinks as they move to what is considered the living area ‘Note to self find time to clean up the dorm’ as Grim asks Ace why he was wearing the collar.</p><p>“Because I ate a tart.” Ace answered making Raca blinks at that a few times then says</p><p>“So the Knave of Hearts did steal the tarts.” causing Ace and Grim to look at Raca with confusion as Ace huffs in annoyance.</p><p>“I’m not a knave” making Raca roll their eyes at him </p><p>‘Bet he does even know what knave means’</p><p>“Anyways I was hungry, so I went into the dorm kitchen and there was a chilled tart in the refrigerator.” So Ace retold his tale in which that led him to being collared.</p><p>“Just because I stole the tart and now I have this collar on that has a magic seal. With this on I can’t use my magic at all.” the boy rants to Raca and Grim as they watch him pace back and forth “There were more than three! No one can eat all that alone!”</p><p>“Did you ask to have one before you took it?” Raca asks the boy as he stops mid pace </p><p>“No.” he answered “Then he had every right to be mad you took something that was his and didn’t ask for permission.”</p><p>“If there were so many, maybe they were for a party.” Grim pipes in which Raca had to agree with Grim on that.</p><p>“Makes sense to me if it was for a party that's another reason for him to be mad at you for. Did you even apologize to him?” Raca asked which they could already guess that he didn’t.</p><p>“Um, I thought maybe if it was you the dorm directory wouldn’t be as cruel.</p><p>“Stealing isn’t cool Ace.” Raca said as Ace sighs in defeat “Alright it’s settled then we’ll go and apologize tomorrow to them.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know I should just go apologize, and you said you're coming with me to do so?” the boy asked</p><p>“Yep just so you don’t try and skip out on that like you tried with the cleaning.” Raca smiles with a teasing tone making Ace groan at them before asking a question.</p><p>“So then, where should I sleep for the time being?” Raca had to think about that for a moment getting a rise out of the boy thinking that they were going to kick him out.</p><p>“Well I don’t really have any rooms cleaned except for mine and Grim’s room cause if you haven’t noticed I’m housed in a rundown dorm that was abandoned before I even got here.” Raca said, still trying to find somewhere to put Ace, but sighs. “You can bunk with me until we get another room cleaned.” Raca offered as the boy grins making Grim sigh at Raca “Just let me find some extra clean blankets. Grim go show him our room.” Raca told the grumbling cat who did as he was told.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay these blankets should be cleanish.” Raca said coming into their room with three thick blankets in their arms as well as a pillow they set them on their bed and took two and lays them down on the floor spread out beside the bed making the two others in the room stare at them in confusion.</p><p>“You're not making me sleep on the floor are you?” asked Ace making Raca roll their eyes</p><p>“No I’m making myself a palette to sleep on.” they answered as they then placed the pillow down to what Raca will deem as the head of the bed, then made up the covers with the last blanket they brought.</p><p>“Now that everything is made up I suggest we all turn in for the night. We have a long day ahead of us.” they said as they settled themselves on their makeshift bed palette as the other two did the same Ace settling in Raca’s bed and Grim in his little drawer bed who was kind of complaining about not having a proper bed.</p><p>“Once I get time I’ll find you a proper bed.” Raca promises the cat who seems content by that and went to sleep soon after along with the two humans not too far behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13: In Which Raca Paints the Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raca paints roses with the Adeuce combo plus Grim</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter was long also you can see some hints appearing on how Raca lived before being brought to twisted wonderland</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13: In Which Raca Paints the Roses</p>
<p>Raca was awakened by a loud knocking on the front door again they heard Ace and Grim groan.</p>
<p>“Uh, who’s knocking on the door so early in the morning?” Ace asked as something fell, startling the three occupants in the room from all the banging going on.</p>
<p> “The banging is making this rundown house fall apart!” Ace squeaks out as Raca quickly gets up off their palette and quickly heads down to the front door yelling out that they were coming. Once in the foyer Raca opens the front door to see Deuce standing there looking a bit worried.</p>
<p>“Ah good morning Raca is Ace here?” he asked, a bit unsure, before Raca could say anything Ace came down to see who was at the door which Deuce saw the organette and sighs.</p>
<p> “I thought you would be here.” the bluenette said making Ace gulp a little </p>
<p>“Deuce”</p>
<p>“I heard from the other students, that you stole the dorm director’s tart and that he put the collar on you.” Deuce said to the boy as Raca stepped aside to allow the boy inside which they soon felt something land on their head causing them to look up to see Grim laying on their head.</p>
<p>“You are pretty stupid.” Deuce concluded making Ace mad.</p>
<p>“Shut up! I don’t need to hear it from you!” he then asked in a softer tone “So is he still angry?” Deuce shook his head.</p>
<p>“Not really just a little frustrated and kept losing track of time.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true at all! He is still angry!” Ace cried</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound like being angry, he hasn’t collared anyone else so he’s not too mad.” Raca pipes up then looks to Deuce who has some fold clothes with him.</p>
<p>“What's that?” Raca asked the boy who just held up the clothes for them.</p>
<p>“A spare uniform for Ace and one for you since it's your first day.” he answered as Raca took the folded clothes and found the pile that looks like their size then hands Ace the other pile.</p>
<p>“Thank you Deuce let us get changed then we can head out.” Raca then went to go and change in an empty room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Raca and Ace changed they left the Ramshackle dorm Raca’s outfit was similar to Ace and Deuce’s minus the blood red arm band Grim was happily floating on ahead gloating with glee as he thought he was the best thing that ever existed as Raca rolled their eyes at Grim and Ace's bickering.</p>
<p>“You were told by the headmaster to not make a fuss.” Deuce chimes in “Anyways, classes aren’t going to be easy with that magic seal on you. How about you just apologize to Roseheart and he’ll take the collar off.” making the ginger groan.</p>
<p>“Damn it, I can’t believe I have to do this.”</p>
<p>“We still have time before class starts, I wanna go see some more dorms” came Grim who sounded excited to see the Heartlabyul dorm and to be fair Raca wanted to see the dorm too wondering how different it was compared to their dorm.</p>
<p>‘Most likely not a rundown dump.’ they thought as they hear Ace grumble some more as they make their way to the mirror hall Ace and Deuce leads them to a mirror with an open book platform the frame was that of cards and roses and the centerpiece of the frame was what Raca to believe to be the dorms emblem.</p>
<p>“And so Alice steps through the looking glass.” Raca said as the three give them one quick glance before all of them step through the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Raca opened their doe brown eyes they were standing on a lawn with cobblestone walkways lush greenery a building almost built in structure of a castle with the painting of reds blacks and whites with some architecture give a heart shape frame.</p>
<p>“This place is gorgeous!” came Grim as he looks around excitedly as Raca nods in agreement as they walk they soon find themselves to what looks like a hedge maze with rose bushes here and there. Raca notices some of the roses were dripping red.</p>
<p>“Blood? No paint?” Raca corrected themselves quietly as they all heard a voice sound a bit panic for some reason.</p>
<p>“Oh no. This is bad. I have to hurry and paint these roses red.” As they come to the opening of the maze they see a ginger haired boy with bright emerald green eyes with a red diamond eye mark under his right eye.</p>
<p>‘What’s with the eye makeup?’ Raca asked themselves not really having an answer to that, but doesn’t really wish to ask in case it was rude to ask about it. Grim points out the boy although Raca felt it wasn’t really needed for him to point it out, but said nothing. As they watch the boy look around the rose bush he was working on trying to find any roses that were still white</p>
<p>“Since this is the part we dread~ We’re painting the roses red.”Raca chimes in as Grim, Ace, Deuce, and the unknown boy look at them like they were crazy.</p>
<p>“C-can I help you guys with anything?” the unknown boy asked once he collected himself after being startled and confused by Raca.</p>
<p>“What’re you doing?” Ace asked the boy</p>
<p>“He’s painting the roses red because he accidentally planted white and the queen likes them red so in order to keep his head he’s painting the roses red. Right?” Raca fills in for the boy who just chuckles.</p>
<p>“It’s exactly as he said.” the boy said </p>
<p>‘He? This guy called me a he?’ Raca thought</p>
<p>“Now that I got a closer look. Are you the guys, the freshman who destroyed the 10 million madol chandelier yesterday?” he asked as Ace sighs in defeat.</p>
<p>“I feel like we’re going to hear about the chandelier thing until we graduate.” Ace says as Deuce also sighs with him as the boy then looks to Ace then chuckles as he remembers something.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you also the one who stole the perfect’s tart and is paying for your sins!” he asked sounding way to happy in Raca’s opinion</p>
<p>‘He sounds like he’s having the time of his life.’ Raca thought with what could be called a resting bitch face.</p>
<p>“How lucky I got to meet the new freshman so early in the morning~” he then steps closer to Raca and them with so much bubbly energy that Raca had to step back a little, but the boy grabs them and wraps an arm around Raca’s shoulder making them freeze and stop breathing for a moment making them go stiff as the boy prattles along not noticing Raca’s state and inner turmoil.</p>
<p>‘Your fine. Your fine. He’s not here, he’s not here.’ Raca tries to calm themselves as their hands twitch like they are looking to grab something. Raca was brought back by the snapping of a camera then they stepped away from the three freshman and cat.</p>
<p>“Ah can i post this? I want to tag you, so tell me your names.” he asked, making Raca blink in confusion.</p>
<p>“Deuce Spade” the bluenette said “Ace” the ginger followed then Grim everyone then looks to Raca who just crosses their arms staring at the phone boy.</p>
<p>“It's a bit rude to ask for our names without giving us your first” they said, making the boy blink in surprise then chuckling as he struck a peace sign pose.</p>
<p>“I am Deuce and your senior. I’m a third year Cater Diamond does that satisfy you?” he asked Raca who just looked at him.</p>
<p>“Four of diamonds? Is everyone’s name here in Heartlabyul base off of a deck of cards or card tricks?” they asked as everyone just stared in confusion until Cater broke the silence by laughing nervously.</p>
<p>“No I don’t think so I mean our perfect isn’t named after cards, anyways your name?”</p>
<p>“Raca Waldeburg.” with that Cater quickly typed onto his phone until a small ping went off.</p>
<p>“Okay! Upload complete." He then looks at Raca and Grim a bit more closely then a small gleam in his eyes shown.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re the rumored one who lives in the Ramshackle Dorm! I’m surprised you can live like that!”</p>
<p>“Fucking rude” Raca huffs at the way too cheery boy that it just screams fake. They heard Grim agree with them. Cater then starts to panic like he just remembered something.</p>
<p>“Oh I shouldn’t be here talking right now. There’s going to be a party after tomorrow. If you’re late, it’s off with your head!”</p>
<p>“Late late for a very important date, no time to say hello, goodbye late late” Raca said, making the four stare in bewilderment “Oh come on really nothing?” Raca huffs and pouts. Cater quickly recovers and smiles at the three people and the cat making Raca have a bad feeling in their gut ‘Just run now Raca run and never look back.’</p>
<p>“Hey you guys wanna help me paint?” Cater ask them</p>
<p>“Why are you doing something so weird?” Ace asked as Cater did his weird pose again</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t it be more photogenic if the roses were red for the party like this?”</p>
<p>“I don’t really like roses they are very cliché especially red roses now if you want a photogenic flower I recommend tulips, carnations, hibiscus, lily of the valley, marigolds, violets, and yarrow” Raca offers they notice the face Cater made, but he quickly covered it up and then continues on.</p>
<p>“I’m very busy because I’m also in charge of the coloring of the flamingos for croquet at the party.”</p>
<p>‘This is starting to sound like something very Alice in Wonderland ish.’ Raca thought to themselves.</p>
<p>“So in other words, the tart Ace stole was for the dorm perfect’s birthday party.” Deuce asked</p>
<p>“I think it was for a Unbirthday.” Raca pipes in making the two boys and cat look at them “What this is all sounding very Alice and Wonderlandy so I just thought hey it’s a Unbirthday.” they heard all four say ‘what’s Alice in wonderland?’ at this point Raca just wants to scream or better yet ruin the perfectly manicured rose bush by ripping them petals by petals. Cater clears his throat before he confirmed that it was for a Unbirthday and explaining how it was decided Cater then ropes all four of them into helping them paint the roses Deuce and Grim were going to use magic to change the color of the roses while Raca and Ace would use paintbrush and paint Cater took Grim and Deuce to one side of the rows of rose bush while Raca and Ace took the other side.</p>
<p>“Man this sucks this would be a lot easier with magic.” Ace complains</p>
<p>“Do you even know how to change the colors even if you did have your magic?” Raca asked the boy which was followed by silence. “Thought so.” Raca sighs as they mourn the poor white roses being painted red.</p>
<p>“Stupid Queen of Hearts white roses are much more lovelier.” Raca mumbles making Ace laugh at them.</p>
<p>“Dude they're just flowers no need to be so snobby about flowers.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m going to be a snob about flowers because a single flower can say more words than that of what humans can say.” they said huffing as they painted the roses making Ace chuckle at them. After a long silent period Raca starts to hum which soon got on Ace’s nerves after about thirty minutes of Raca humming, causing the copper head to look the boy dead in the eyes and then just flat out start singing loudly to were Grim Deuce and Cater could hear them not even caring if they were carrying a tune. </p>
<p>“Painting the roses red. We're painting the roses red. We dare not stop. Or waste a drop. So let the paint be spread. We're painting the roses red. We're painting the roses red. Oh, painting the roses red. And many a tear we shed. Because we know. They'll cease to grow. In fact, they'll soon be dead. And yet we go ahead. Painting the roses red.” Raca sang happily which the tune soon got stuck in Ace’s head making the ginger groan as he yells at the copperhead who just laughs and continues the song which Grim soon starts to chime in as he successfully changed the color of the rose without setting it on fire this time.</p>
<p>‘Yea this is definitely giving me Alice in Wonderland vibes’ Raca thought as they were about to paint the last white rose red Raca decided to take it for themselves and put it on display in their breast pocket. Ace then asked Cater why they couldn’t keep the roses white which the boy said it's because of tradition saying that for the Unbirthday the roses have to be red he then explains the flamingos being seven different colors to use as a mallet and hedgehogs as the balls.</p>
<p>PETA would have a field day if they knew about this then again they might just kill the creatures themselves’ Raca thought as they semi listened to Cater.</p>
<p>“These are all kinds of weird rules” Grim said as he look bored</p>
<p>“These rules were made by one of the Great Seven, the Queen of Hearts after all.” Cater said</p>
<p>“Oh so dear sweet Mary made these rules.” Raca said in a sarcastic tone making Cater blink in confusion at them while Ace and Deuce explain to Cater that Raca ‘supposedly’ knows the queen’s name making the third year's eyes widen in shock “EH! Really like for real?” Raca just huffs “Yea Mary Elizabeth Hearts.” Cater looks so excited that he made a move to get closer to Raca and pulls out his phone. “Oh we have to do a streaming video of this if you have anything else that you know you have to tell my followers will be so impressed!” </p>
<p>“Wait um could you not be so close.” Raca asked, but it fell on deaf ears as the boy was just too excited to share his latest finding which was Raca’s knowledge.</p>
<p>“Ah Riddle is very serious about following all of the Queens traditions intact amongst all the dormitory perfects even if he does go overboard sometimes, but I think he would be so happy to know all about the Queen of Hearts from you!” </p>
<p>“Ah speaking of the dorm perfect I need to talk to him, is he inside?” Ace asked Cater</p>
<p>“Hm? I think he’s still in there.” Cater answered “Speaking of which, since you stole the perfect’s tart. Did you bring him another tart to make up for it?” Cater asked</p>
<p>“Eh? I just came straight here. I didn’t bring anything.” Ace admit making Cater sigh</p>
<p>“Ah I see.” Cater’s stance change just a bit making Raca get slightly nervous</p>
<p>‘Oh no I have a bad feeling about this.’</p>
<p>“Well then, Queen of Hearts Law Article 53: You must replace what you stole. I can’t disobey, so I can not let you back into the dorm.” Cater said as he got his magic pen ready. As Ace becomes shocked and confused.</p>
<p>“You must follow the rules if you want to stay in the dorm. If I let this slide, it’s off with my head!” he said as he advanced on to the four. Raca not wasting time grabbed both Ace and Deuce</p>
<p>“Don’t stand there run!” Racaa shouts as they run, dragging the two boys behind them. Once Raca was sure that they were far enough away from Raca, they stopped running huffing as they did.</p>
<p>“What was up with that guy?’ Ace huffed annoyed about what just happened “So I can’t go back without a tart right?” Raca hums before piping in.</p>
<p>“Just like in the nursery rhythm.” they said as the three look at them.</p>
<p>“Nursery rhythm?” Deuce asked</p>
<p>“Yeah the Queen of Hearts nursery rhythm goes like this.” Raca then begins to recite the rhythm</p>
<p>“The Queen of Hearts, she made some tarts all summer’s days.” Raca then points to Ace “The Knave of Hearts, he stole the tarts and took them clean away.” Ace fumes at being called a knave while Deuce and Grim snickers, Raca then points back to where they meet Cater at and continues the next verse “The King of Hearts, called for the tarts and beat the Knave full of sore; the Knave of Hearts, brought back the tarts and vowed he’d steal no more” and as Raca finishes a loud chime goes off making Deuce go wide eyed.</p>
<p>“Ah! The bell already rang! We are going to be late!” makes Grim freak out saying something about ruining his first day of his brilliant school life.</p>
<p>“We gotta hurry to class!” cried Grim making Ace look to Raca and the cat.</p>
<p>“Speaking of that, what class are you in? You're a first year right?”</p>
<p>“I guess so?” Raca answered as Grim answered</p>
<p>“Headmaster told us we are in Class 1-A” </p>
<p>“What? We are in the same class? First period is Magical Alchemy.” Deuce said, making Grim cheer in delight, as Ace bemoans the fact he still can’t use making.</p>
<p>“You’ll be fine I’m sure they aren’t going to require magic on the first few weeks.” Raca said, trying to cheer up the ginger as they made their way out of Heartslabyul dorm and headed to class.</p>
<p>“You're oddly cheerful for someone stuck in another world Raca.” Grim said as they left the dorm making Ace and Deuce stop and stare at the cat.</p>
<p>“What?” both boys said in confusion</p>
<p>“Oh yeah I’m from a different world which is why I’m staying in the Ramshackle dorm, although to be honest I’m perfectly okay if I never return back to my own world I’m having the time of my life!” Raca giggles happily as they skip on ahead of the two dumbfounded boys before they snap out of it and follow after Raca and the floating cat.</p>
<p>“You don’t even know what room you're in!” Deuce shouts after the happy Raca who just giggles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14: In Which Meeting a Knight After Chasing a Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raca starts their school life which a fire cat decides to make a run for it. Which leads to Raca meeting a sleepy knight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14: In Which Meeting a Knight After Chasing a Cat</p>
<p>
  <span>Raca looks around the classroom filled with bottles of different colors liquids in them some were glowing and some weren’t. They looked at the room in awe, eyes sparkling in delight. Ace Deuce and Raca sat close together with Grim sitting in Raca’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is so cool!” Raca said happily taking in their surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We made it on time” Deuce sighs in relief as someone steps into the room. It was a man with half his hair black and the other half white in a nice black and white suit with a red tie covered by a black and white fur coat. Raca’s eyes widen as they try to hide Grim from this man’s sight, making the cat protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No just stay down.” Raca said petting the cat as the man came up to Raca’s and Grim’s table with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you the new face who will be joining my classroom today?” the man asked, making Raca stiffen at this man’s dominating aura as they stiffly nodded their head while still trying to hide the fire cat. The man then picks up a strand of Raca’s hair which it took all of Raca’s willpower to not knock this man down and strangles him with his red tie making them internally scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Please stop touching me!’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s quite an unusual hair color, but it’s not that bad. Don’t forget to maintain it on a regular basis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Okay please stop touching my hair ya creep!’ Raca thought</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Divus Crewel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh god he has to be related to Cruella de Vil’ Raca screams in their head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time to start class, but first some basic information about the course. There are hundreds of kinds of medical herbs and poisonous herbs and you will learn to distinguish them with your tiny brains. I better not see any failing marks on any upcoming exams, I will be very strict with you.” he said smacking his teacher pointer into his hand, but Raca’s eyes were trained on the end of the pointer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘The fuck is that a dog collar? Yeah nope I want nothing to do with this genderbent Cruella de Vil. Best stay low around this kink sick fuck.’ The class for magical alchemy went by very quickly which Raca was thankful for cause Crewel just makes them very uncomfortable and Raca was all too happy to leave the class and away from Crewel following Ace and Deuce to their second period class that was magic history which Raca is excited for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah I’m so excited to learn about the history of this world. I wonder how different it is from my world. Well probably very different since you guys have magic here while my world doesn’t” Raca said rumbling on until a familiar looking older gentleman came in carrying also a familiar looking cat making the copper hair do a face plant on their desk as they scream internally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘First Cruella now Lady Tremaine! What’s next Oogie Boogie!’ a clearing of the throat made Raca lift their face from the desk as the man stared at them with a disapproval look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The new student, how bold of you try to sleep in my class before the lesson even starts.” he said with his cat giving Raca the evil eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair sir I wasn’t sleeping. I was having a mini panic attack, by any chance do you have two children and a step child?” the man glares down at Raca who just holds their hands up in surrender “Shutting up now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the professor of Magical History Trein and this is my familiar Lucius”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh god their names are too similar! Even the cat’s name is similar!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be teaching you about the history of magic that you are currently using.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raca raises their hand which gives them a pointed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically speaking I don’t have magic so I’m not using magic.” Trein gives Raca such a dirty look which they press their lips together to a thin line and make a zipping motion as well as turning the key gesture and throwing said key away. As Trein went about his lesson Raca was writing everything down like Deuce expect for the cat’s meows which Raca notice that the bluenette was also writing down making them shake their head as Ace slowly starts to doze off while Grim just pouting about not doing real magic and making things explode. Slowly the class came to an end and the copperhead and fire cat followed the Adeuce duo to their next class, as they entered the room Raca noticed it was a locker noticing all the half nakedly dressed boys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Uhh PE now?” Raca asked a bit nervously making both boys look at them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes there’s a gym uniform in a locker that's not being used.” Deuce said pointing to the locker next to his which was in the middle of his locker and Ace’s</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh okay well then I’ll just grab them and change I suppose.” Raca opens the locker, sees the gym clothes, grabs them and starts to search for a bathstall making the two boys and cat stare after the copperhead who entered an empty stall and shut the door behind them. Once Raca changed into a white shirt with a gold sun on the breast pocket and red jersey shorts with gold stripes going along the sides of the short and white teenie shoes to complete the look on their left wrist is a black wristband with a silver crescent moon on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright let's go!” Raca said, pumped as they walk back to their locker to put their school uniform away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raca why did you change in the bathroom stall?” Deuce asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm? Oh no reason anyways let’s go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out on the sports field Raca’s right eyes twitch as they listen to the gym teacher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I would take Oogie Boogie over this Gaston clown any day please just make him shut up!’ Raca thought as they stared daggers at the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Vargas and I will be your physical education instructor.” the buff man with what Raca assumes to be a mullet he sports a small triangle goatee. And then starts to ramble about some nonsense making Raca groan as they whisper so that only Ace, Deuce and Grim can hear them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does anyone else want to strangle him with his whistle?” making the three look to Raca in confusion as they get ready to do twenty laps. Ace complains about not liking the type of teacher that Vargas is, Grim saying he’s not a hamster while Deuce is all fired up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Deuce a jock confirmed?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After gym and Raca changing in the stall again the three humans and one cat laying on Raca’s head walked down the hallway as Deuce pondered what their next was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For a magic school, it doesn’t feel much different from any regular school.” came Ace as Raca and Deuce looked at him “It’s way more ordinary than I thought. I guess I don’t have to worry too much about not having magic.” during all that Raca notice a slight weight difference on their head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh god please tell me he didn’t just bolt?!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think so Grim?” Ace asked the cat that was once on Raca’s head as he saw that the copperhead noticed that the fire cat was not there. Deuce points out a window in the courtyard Grim running away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch! Not again I swear I should just put him on a magic leash that is flame retardant!” Raca growls out as they look from the window then looks about at the two boys. Ace got a sly smirk as he asked if Raca needed help in catching Grim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be greatly appreciated” Raca said a bit weary of Ace’s smirk he then smiles happily as he revealed his true plans</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like a chocolate croissant from the cafeteria as a reward!” making Raca stare at him in disgust but looked to Deuce in betrayal when he pipes in his request for a reward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall have an iced café latte from the cafeteria.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grr. Fuck you guys I’ll get him myself without your greedy assholes help!” With that Raca ran down the hall to chase down a demon cat that Raca is considering skinning for all the trouble that he’s putting them through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raca soon spotted their target by a well in the courtyard; they took a deep breath and sprinted full speed at the cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GRIMMM!!” They yelled out as the cat yelps in surprise as Raca tackled the cat and held them tight in their arms as they rolled from the tackle not caring if their uniform got dirty or not they weren’t letting the cat run off, who was struggling to break free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna go back to that boring classroom!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tough shit. You wanted to go here so badly that you were willing to burn me alive for my uniform now you will be committed to attending these classes or so help me I’ll skin you!” Raca said fuming as they carried the fire cat back into the building but stopped when they saw someone laying on the ground under the shade of a tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they unconscious?” making the fire cat look to where Raca was looking at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe their dead” Grim throws in making Raca scowled the cat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not funny Grim, let’s at least see if they are alright” Raca walks over to where the person was and looks closely at them and gives a sigh of relief when they see the small rise and fall of their chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t seem to be hurt or anything.” Raca says softly as they look over the young man's face which had a peaceful look framed by silvery locks he was wearing the NRC uniform but the color on the blazer and the treading on the uniform that should be red is instead a bright green.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonder what dorm that color is” Raca thought out loud then went to wake up the sleeping man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey wake up? Are you awake?” Raca asked the sleeping boy who just groans as he sleepy mutters out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, old man?” making Raca quirk and eyebrow at him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not old at all I’m fifteen unless fifteen is considered old in this world?” Raca said making the sleepy boy make a confused noise as he opened his eyes that were a beautiful purple eyes he then sat up to look at Raca and Grim who was still in their arms he furrowed his brows and said “You're not the old man.” Raca shakes their head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m not, I am new here, plus I was chasing this little gremlin here.” Raca said hold up the fire cat for the boy to see making him hum. “Anyways I don't think I saw you in any of the classes I was in, did you skip them?” they asked the boy, who just stared at Raca making them feel like they were staring into their soul until he finally spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s strange I feel like I met you somewhere before.” he asked Raca who just looks at him and blinks in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh no, I’m pretty sure I would have remembered someone as pretty as you.” Raca said, making the boy blush at the compliment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” he then clears his throat “The reason why you don’t see me in your class is because I’m a second year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Raca felt a little silly now as they looked anywhere but the boy. “Anyways I should introduce myself my name is Raca Waldeburg and this little gremlin here.” they said referring to the fire cat “is Grim.” the boy nods his head in acknowledgement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silver.” he said “My name is Silver.” making Raca smile at the silver haired boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Silver, sadly Grim and I need to get to our next class.” making the cat protest “Oh hush you.” Raca scolded the cat “You're not going to die from attending three classes.” “Actually it should be lunch time by now.” Silver piped in making both Raca and the cat look at him for a good minute or so until both their stomachs lets out a long loud growl making Raca blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raca, let's go I’m hungry. We haven't eaten since the night before.” Grim said, wiggling to get out of Raca’s hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah okay okay hold on Grim just give me a second!” Raca said, trying to keep a hold of the wiggly cat they then look to Silver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me that I appreciate it.” Raca said, giving him a smile “I guess I’ll see you around then Silver.” he nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should get going, I have to meet with someone” he then stands up and gives Raca’s head a small pat, before taking his left making Raca stare after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raca food I’m hungry!” Grim whines making them shake their head and look back to the fire cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right let's meet up with Ace and Deuce in the cafeteria.” Raca then starts to make their way to the cafeteria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Strange have I never met Silver before, so then why does it feel like we have?’ Raca thought as they soon met up with Ace and Deuce ‘well best not think about it too much I suppose’ the two boys blink in shock with how quickly Raca caught the hellcat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come boys let's get some food I’m starving.” Raca said walking passed the two boys who quickly followed after them as they entered the cafeteria.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do I even write for Silver I don't even know how he really acts *cries*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15: In Which Dorms are Explained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raca is explained of the dorms</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so I may have lost inspiration  for a bit but I'm going to slowly get back into the swing of things</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 15: In Which Dorms are Explained</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“It’s finally lunchtime!” Grim cheered as he floated about after Raca let him go “There’s a lot of delicious looking meals today!” Grim said happily looking up and down a table that's almost a buffet style, making Raca feel a bit overwhelmed by all the food.</p><p>“I don’t even know what half this stuff even is or if it tastes good?” Raca said nervously as the cat listed off of all the foods he wishes to eat. Causing Ace to groan at Grim’s loud voice.</p><p>“You're too loud! You’re way too cheerful during our break time.”</p><p>‘Raca! I want grilled chicken! It’s the last one!” Grim said tugging on Raca’s hand </p><p>“Okay okay I’ll get it for you Grim.” Raca said, grabbing two plates and easily balancing one on their arm and one in their hand as they use their other hand to fill their plates</p><p>“Ah the omelet! The bread and jam! I want them all!” the cat excitedly told Raca who just looked at the cat.</p><p>“That's an awful lot of food to be eating Grim you might get sick, especially since we didn’t eat anything at all yesterday” which the cat just ignored Raca as he happily points out more food he wants which caused him to bump into someone</p><p>“Ah! Hey you bastard” came a very grumpy voice causing Raca to turn and see who was speaking and see two students wearing the same dorm color as Ace and Deuce the taller of the two was yelling at Grim.</p><p>“You bumped into me! Now my pasta soft boiled egg is on the floor!” </p><p>‘He’s getting this upset over something that was an accident?’ Raca thought as they continued to harass Grim.</p><p>“Hand over the grilled chicken of yours should be enough payment to make up for it.” </p><p>“No! I won’t! This is mine!” Grim said back as he floated in front of Raca who still had the chicken on Grim’s plate.</p><p>“Huh? That’s no way for a little freshman to talk to their seniors. Come here you little!”</p><p>Raca’s eyes widen thinking they were going to start a magic fight as Deuce tries to stop them telling them using magic to fight for personal gain is prohibited. Which the two harassers just play it off as them teaching a lesson to their underclassmen.</p><p>“I don’t believe your dorm leader will see it that way” Raca pipes in causing the bullies to look at them. “I mean isn't there a rule in your dorm that prevents you from starting a fight?” Raca asked as they looked a bit annoyed by the bullies “I mean as a fellow dorm leader myself I'm sure just by me mentioning of you two starting a fight you’ll find yourself with a lovely new accessory and you end up like him.” Raca said, pointing to Ace who looked like him, Deuce and Grim were about to prepare for a fight, but soon relaxed as they saw that Raca was handling it. As for the two bullies had a look of fear in their eyes at the mention of their dorm leader as well as the ill fate they would have from seeing Ace, they made a quick and sad excuse and ran away with their tails between their legs. The coppernette huffs and shakes their head.</p><p>“Whelp that took care of that.” they said as they went back to getting the rest of theirs  and Grim’s food.</p><p>“That was amazing Raca you took care of those two without a fight breaking out.” Deuce said in awe at them, making Raca hum.</p><p>“Well it would do us no good to get in trouble again after avoiding being expelled” they answered honestly.</p><p>“Regardless, can we please just eat now I haven’t even eaten breakfast, I feel like I’m going to pass out.” Ace sighs making Grim give the boy a slight annoyed look.</p><p>“I haven’t eaten anything since the night before.” he informed the ginger boy.</p><p>“Hush Grim” Raca shushes him, they soon finished making their plate and went to find a table for the four of them to sit at. Once they found a table they all began to dig into their food, Grim was happily gushing at how good the food was.</p><p>“So we saw your dorm Deuce, Ace this morning. It looked like it was inspired by Alice in Wonderland.” Raca said as they quietly ate their food of chicken with mash potatoes and corn. when a voice startles them.</p><p>“Didn't you see the statues of the Great Seven that stood at the main street of the school?” Cater asked</p><p>Raca took a deep breathe ‘Don’t murder the ginger don’t stab the ginger with a fork.’ </p><p>“Our school has seven dormitories all based off of those statues.” Cater continued while his green haired friend with glasses to hide his golden eyes stood next to him as Ace and Grim glare daggers at Cater while accusing him of tricking them.</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to trick you, you know? I didn’t want to do it either.” Cater tried to reason “I have to do it because of dorm rules!” Deuce sighs as he says Cater looks happy about tricking them.</p><p>“Now Deuce, you don’t have to follow the rules when you’re outside the dorm. Now Cate is a senior who is very kind to his underclassmen.” </p><p>“Now where have I heard that quote from? Oh right the headmaster.” Raca said out loud while Deuce got a bit flustered at this point the green haired boy started to laugh.</p><p>“Haha, this is just Cater’s way of showing you that he likes you.” he said as he quieted down his laughter as Ace asked who the boy was.</p><p>“Oh my bad I am Trey. Trey Clover just like Cater, I’m a third year at Heartslabyul.” Raca then looks at Cater with a look while said boy looks back at them </p><p>“What is it Raca?” Cater asked</p><p>“His name is Three Clover, you said no one else is named based on cards!” Raca said they then points to Ace </p><p>“Ace is one” then points to Deuce “Deuce is two.” then to Trey “Trey is three” then points to Cater “Cater is four” Cater nervously laughed at Raca’s point that was clearly made.</p><p>Trey then coughs to clear the air before he continues to speak as he looks at Raca.</p><p>“So you’re from the Ramshackle. You’re the freshman who is residing at that unused dorm, right? I heard from Cater, he also mentioned how much of an inconvenience our dorm was.”</p><p>Trey said as Ace sighs in disappointment.</p><p>“Come on. We are in the same class so let’s get along, contact info exchange” Cater said in a singing song tone as he pulls out his phone Raca looks at him then says “I don’t own a phone I was kind of brought here to this world with only the clothes on my back nothing else.” making Cater and Trey stare at Raca with wide eyes</p><p>“Eh? What do you mean this world?” Cater asked</p><p>“I’m from another world where magic doesn’t exist just only in books and movies and fairytales.” Raca explains “Not even magical creatures exist.” </p><p>“Wah an alien how cool can I post a selfie with you?” Cater asked </p><p>“Uh no I don’t feel comfortable with it.” Raca said, making the boy sigh sadly but then brightens up.</p><p>“I’ll introduce you to some places to get the latest model cheaper. When do you plan on getting a smartphone?” Cater asked Raca</p><p>“Uhh I don’t know I would need to find a way to make money.” they told the boy</p><p>“Cater, keep it to a minimum please.” Trey said trying to keep the boy from scaring off the first years. Cater just laughed.</p><p>“Sorry sorry! So you're asking about the other dorms?” Cater asked</p><p>“Yes I was wondering if the other dorm were based off of the other fairy tales or children’s books.” Raca asked all the boys looking at Raca in confusion “Never mind do continue.”</p><p>“Before that, I’d like to ask about our dormitory first.” Ace asked “Like what’s this weird rule ‘The Law of the Queen of Hearts’”</p><p>“You’ve probably heard about the legendary Queen of Hearts. To adhere to discipline, she created the strictest of rules. To keep the citizens of her world in line.” Trey said before Cater jumps in.</p><p>“And out of respect for the Queen of Hearts, our dorm Heartslabyul wear red and black to represent her dress. It’s tradition in order to obey the laws created by the Queen of Hearts.”</p><p>“That’s a pretty strict dorm huh?” Grim asked to no one really</p><p>“Well how strict the tradition is held depends on the dorm head, but former dorm leaders were a lot more lenient.” Cater explains</p><p>“Riddle, however is the most strict of all the past dorm leaders” Trey says</p><p>“Huh, so it's all on whose in charge that follows these rules then.” Raca said mostly to themselves</p><p>“Hey what are the other dorms like?” Grim asks</p><p>“Just as Cater said earlier. This academy has seven dormitories that are all inspired by the Great Seven.” Trey starts “First we have the dorm based off the strict spirit of the Queen of Hearts’ Heartslabyul the dorm we belong to.”</p><p>“So based off the hot headed murder happy insane queen gotcha” Raca pipes in as Trey and Cater looks at them questionably while Ace sighs</p><p>“Ignore them when they say weird things they did the same to me when I was explaining the Great Seven to them.” Raca looks to Ace and glares at him.</p><p>“I’m only stating facts here besides she was nothing more than a child’s imagination” Raca said taking a drink of their water as Trey clears his throat as he continues.</p><p>“Then we have the dormitory based on the indomitable spirit of the King of the Beast, Savanaclaw.” </p><p>“Ah so the man who committed regicide”</p><p>“The dormitory based on the spirit of the benevolence of the Sea Witch, Octavinelle”</p><p>Raca starts to laugh in hysteria at the mention of the sea witch as a benevolent being </p><p>“Haha please Ursula a benevolent being that's hilarious, but no she is a fucking cheat and conartist.” and just like what happened with Ace, Raca was ignored.</p><p>“The dorm is based on the spirit of the Sorcerer of the Desert, Scarabia.”</p><p>“Ah yes the guys who craved power and got fucked over by his greed”</p><p>“Based on the spirit of the advocating of the Beautiful Queen, Pomefiore”</p><p>“The shallow bitch who tried to kill her daughter just so she can be the fairest of them all”</p><p>“The dorm is based on the diligent spirit of the King of the Dead, Ignihyde.”</p><p>“To be fair he got screwed over by his younger brother and he deserved better.”</p><p>“Based on the graceful spirit of the Queen of the Thorns, Diasomnia.”</p><p>“I will admit Maleficent is a very graceful woman, although cursing a baby who did you no wrong just because the parents slighted you is very poor taste.”</p><p>“All of them have long names, I can’t remember all that at once” Grim says looking very flustered making Cater laugh</p><p>“That’s okay! You will remember their names even if you don’t want to.” Cater said laughing</p><p>‘What the fuck?’ Raca thought</p><p>Trey explains that the Dark Mirror decides which dorm that every student of NRC belongs to, an that the possibility of one's character plays a role in determining what dorm one is sorted into</p><p>“Huh I see that's interesting.” Raca said as they processed everything as Deuce asked about a person’s character.</p><p>“For example, look over there.” Trey said pointing to a student with tan skin with white spiky hair and a pair of animal ears over the top of their head with a goldish looking armband.</p><p>“I wanna touch his ears.” Raca said staring down the student making everyone look at them like they are crazy which Trey quickly explains that judging by the boy’s appearance that he is from Savannaclaw. Which Cater soon follows up saying to what Raca can understand it as they are the stereotypical jocks, while Grim asks about a student with a light purple armband which Raca looks to see who he was talking about only to see a boy with short silver locks of hair parted on the left side to be longer and had glass with a beauty mark on his left chin that happens to be walking a bit away from their table, Trey says he is from Octavinelle.</p><p>“So the Dorm of the con artist sea witch that does shady business got it.” Raca notes and it maybe Raca’s imagination, but did that student just stop and stare at Raca with the most offended look after they said that about Ursula 'You're just being paranoid Raca’ they thought</p><p>Trey then motions to a table with two boys with dark red and gold armbands saying they are from Scarabia. Looking at the table the copperette sees two boys both with light tan skin one with white hair with a yellow band around his head giving a bright sunny smile to his seatmate who has long dark brown hair with some strands in braids.</p><p> “It's said that both dorms are full of very smart students and are always ranked the highest on written exams” Cater said</p><p>“Well they have to be seeing as both dorms are based off of a con artist and a cunning snake that can hypnotize people.” Raca said, taking a sip of their water from their cup.</p><p>“Ah, but the Scarabia dorm leader doesn’t care for studying that much.” Raca raises an eyebrow at that.</p><p>‘Why would he not care unless he’s a genius’ the copperette thought</p><p>“The shimmering ones over there with the purple and red armbands are from Pomefiore” Raca tunes back when Trey motions to some students; one was a tall blonde with a brown hunters hat with a white feather stuck in it and the other was a short student with wavy lavender hair.</p><p>‘Oh I like that color I need to ask them when I get a chance to see what kind of dye they use.’ Raca thought</p><p>“Woah! Look at that cute girl over there!” Grim exclaimed excitedly although Raca could see that the purple hair student heard Grim Raca could see that they were visibly shaking their hands balled up in a fist</p><p>‘So not a girl but a boy with feminie features’ Raca concluded ‘By the looks of it he doesn’t like to be mistaken as one’</p><p>“Eh? A girl in an all boys school?” Deuce asked confused and shocked</p><p>“You dummy, There’s no way they’d let a girl enroll into an all boys academy.” Ace scolded the bluenette.</p><p>‘Ah so that’s why I was called Mister by the headmaster.’ thought Raca as they finished their lunch.</p><p>“Pomefiore is the pinnacle of beautiful faces and takes lots of measures to maintain their beauty.” Cater says</p><p>“Sounds like a bunch of vain shallow superficials to me.” Raca mumbles into their cup of water</p><p>“The dorm perfect is a magic glamour influencer and has over five million followers.”</p><p>‘Note to self avoid the Head Shallow Puddle dorm leader.’ Raca thought</p><p>“Don’t judge a book by its cover now.” Trey says “Pomefiore is filled with students who excel in magic pharmacy and alchemy.” Cater laughs and agrees with Trey</p><p>“Next is Ignihyde, there the guys with blue and black armbands, everyone in that dorm is pretty private and they don’t have many friends.” Cater explains the next dorm</p><p>“Sounds lonely.” Raca says looking for said students with said armbands, but not really finding any of them.</p><p>“Ignihyde students are very skilled at magical energy and digital tech stuff.” Trey says smiling</p><p>“The last dorm is Diasomnia? Right?” Deuce asked which Ace points out he pronounced it wrong making the poor bluenette flustered</p><p>“Diasomnia dorm students are.” Cater looks around then points to a table in the far back “The guys sitting at that exclusive private table in the back of the dining hall. Their colors are light green and black. They are also very popular. They all have this kind of aura that makes them seem very unapproachable. Their dorm leader is majorly difficult to approach.” Cater explains as Raca looks at the table seeing three people that stands out to them a tall boy with messy light green hair that had eyebrows that makes him look like he was angry, the other was wasa smaller of the three and hair dark hair with neon pink highlights and looks very mischievous to Raca but it was the last one that Raca somewhat knew making them gasp.</p><p>“Silver?” they question quietly while Ace asks if they have a kid with them.</p><p>“Our school does allow you to skip grades but he's not a child. He’s actually in his 3rd year.” Trey says when Raca hears a voice behind them in a slightly deep mischievous voice.</p><p>“I’m Lilia. Lilia Vanrouge.” There were cries of fright followed by a loud ‘SMACK!’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>